Compañeros y algo mas
by Project Revolution
Summary: Jill apenas ingreso en la Unidad de Tacticas Especiales y de Rescate, e inmediatamente cayo perdidamente enamorada de Chris Redfield, su compañero de unidad. Juntos viven una maravilloso fin de semana , despues de una semana llenando informes ¿podran olvidar los desvarios de su capitán y las bromas pesadas de sus compañeros, y ser felices juntos? ¿Y luego toda una vida? ChrisXJill
1. Capitulo 1: Los Informes

Quiero aclarar que los personajes no son mios, son de Capcom. Yo invento las historias, y estas no tienen un fin lucrativo, sino que son meramente para entretener.

Disfrutenla como yo disfruto escribirlas.

Saludos, . 14

Hacía ya dos semanas desde que Jill se había unido al escuadrón STARS por recomendación de su propio padre, Dick Valentine. Le resultaba un tanto irónico, ya que le había entrenado para ser una ladrona maestra y de golpe, luego de que lo encerraran en aquella prisión, le dijera que era suficiente con un Valentine tras las rejas… Paro con la mano el revoloteo de las carpetitas y hojas sueltas que tenía a su lado, en el asiento del acompañante. Aquel viento que entraba por su ventanilla baja hacia que bailaran alegres en su asiento, como un grupo de felices parejas de papel.

Sonrió apenada, en su auto color negro. Si su madre no se hubiera marchado cuando ella nació, tendría una segunda opinión... Siguió conduciendo por la autopista de Raccoon, a punto de llegar al RPD. Unos dos kilómetros más adelante, doblo en una de las principales avenidas del centro de Raccoon, Ennerdale. Miro un momento para afuera de su ventanilla de conductor, la gente ya comenzaba a inundar la ciudad; y eso que eran las 9:30 am.

Los negocios locales ya habían abierto hace rato y la gente, antes de su trabajo, universidad o escuela, hacían las compras. Doblo a la izquierda, entrando al estacionamiento del departamento de policía. Y para su sorpresa, el tipo más atractivo del equipo Alpha, Chris Redfield, cerraba su auto color café. Sintió mariposas en su estomago, nerviosa por no saber qué hacer en un momento como ese.

"_estaciónate…, tranquila que él no te está viendo…"_ Jill se obligo mentalmente a calmarse y pensar en cualquier otra cosa… pero no podía, sin duda que le gustaba mucho Chris… Se estaciono en el único lugar libre que quedaba, justamente al lado del muchacho castaño y apenas tres años mayor que ella. Chris vio el auto y reconoció al conductor, esbozando una sonrisa amigable y saludándole con la mano derecha.

Jill bajo del auto, tomando las carpetitas y hojas con sujetadores a su lado, y cerrándolo.

-¡Hola Jill! ¿Cómo pasaste la noche leyendo todos aquellos papeles?- Dijo Chris divertido

-Muy gracioso…- Jill pasó por detrás del auto, y se coloco al lado de Chris- Fue la pesadilla más grande de mi vida…- Rió. Chris le saludo con un beso en la mejilla, como de costumbre… pero aquel día era especial, se había puesto la colonia masculina que le hacía perder la cordura… Tenía un leve olor a chocolate… Y aquellas molestas mariposas no pararon de provocarle cosquillas al oler eso.

-¿Y cómo crees que lo pase yo?- Este miro para su mano izquierda, mostrando una carpeta amarilla llena de papeles- Creo que Wesker está loco…- Rieron los dos, al unísono.

Caminaron por el estacionamiento y llegaron a la puerta de reja de entrada al departamento. Chris abrió la misma, como un total caballero. Jill pasó y le espero. Luego, ambos entraron al inmenso hall del RPD

Caminaron hacia el mostrador de color marrón oscuro y lleno de pantallas de ordenador. Allí estaba Kathy, la recepcionista y Jonathan, también recepcionista. Los dos tomaron sus tarjetas de identificación de los STARS y la pasaron por el detector. Jill vio de reojo la mirada celosa de Kathy. "_¿qué pasa? ¿A ti también te gusta Chris?"_ rio para sus dentros.

-Parece que somos los número cuatro y cinco en llegar el día de hoy, ¿eh, Jill?- Jill miro a la pantalla; esta marcaba los miembros presentes y ausentes en el día de la fecha. Viernes y solo tres personas ya estaban allí. Barry Burton, Brad Vickers y Wesker ya habían cantado el presente.

-Al fin no tendré que pagar el café…- Susurro entre risas la joven castaña.

-Un día tendrías que dejar de ser tan buena…- Dijo Chris rascándose la nuca. Comenzaron a caminar por el hall, dirigiéndose al fondo del mismo. En el lado izquierdo, estaba la puerta que conducía al armario de limpieza y a las escaleras, que conducían hacia la pequeña pero abarrotada oficina de los STARS. Abrió ella la puerta y doblaron a la izquierda.

-¿Te alcanzó la noche para revisar el caso de esta semana?- Comenzó Jill

-Muy poco, me faltaron dos hojas y terminaba todo, pero el sueño me vencía, asique me fui a acostar.- Confeso Chris

-¿A qué hora se supone que fue eso?- Sonrío

-Dos treinta de la madrugada…

-¡Cielo Santo! ¡Pobre señor Redfield!- Bromeó

-Ja ja, que chistosa eres cuando quieres.- Subieron la escalera cubierta por una alfombra roja y con diseños contemporáneos. Llegaron a una puerta y los dos la atravesaron. Dieron con un pasillo gris, como las paredes, el piso y el techo. En la pared de la derecha, había cuatro ventanas, que dejaban entrar todo el sol de la mañana. Avanzaron y pasaron una puerta, que daba al armario de armas de su unidad. Les llego una voz masculina y firme. Era la de Albert Wesker, el recién llegado capitán.

Jill tuvo calosfríos al oír esa voz… había algo en el que no le hacía fiarse… Chris también tenía la misma sensación; al parecer no era la única.

-Pero capitán…- Se oyó una voz suplicante, justamente de Brad- Yo SI hice los informes…

-No importa…- Le vieron salir de la oficina echa una furia. Al parecer, su capitán no tenía un buen día… Los paso, golpeándoles los hombros a ambos por su rápido caminar. Jill miro a Chris, y este a su vez le miró; confusos…

Entraron a la oficina y vieron a sus dos compañeros sentados, intentando aguantarse de la risa. Brad estaba sentado en el último escritorio, con una taza de café en la mano. Barry, estaba en el primero de todos, luego del de su capitán y líder de la unidad. Este tenía las manos sobre la cara, riéndose muy por lo bajo…

¡PUUM!

La puerta se cerró detrás de los dos jóvenes de manera muy brusca, y aquellos dos soltaron dos carcajadas estruendosas.

-Eres… Muy bueno actuando… Vickers…- Dijo Barry, aún riendo. El muchacho, de unos treinta y cuatro años asentía, mientras se cubría los ojos con la mano izquierda.

-¿Qué paso aquí? –Pregunto Chris, confundido y con el seño fruncido- ¿y por que el capitán salió hecha una furia?-

-Le gastamos una broma, y no se la tomo muy bien…- Respondió Barry

-¿con los informes?- pregunto Jill

-Así es… y solo falta que venga Frost para seguir el juego…- esta vez fue Brad el que habló.

Jill y Chris se miraron, con unas sonrisas en sus rostros. Se sentaron en el segundo escritorio, dejando las carpetas y los papeles sobre el mismo. Si le hacían una broma a esa hora, seguro que su día de entrenamiento seria una tortura….

Espero que les haya gustado la primera parte de la historia, veré si el proximo fin de semana o siquiera hoy puedo subir el siguiente capitulo. Ademas espero que les guste esto, ya que a mi me fasina esta historia, como me fasina Jill...

Saludos!


	2. Capitulo2 :La Colera y Entrenamiento pI

Brian Irons estaba en su oficina, hastiado de la rabieta de infante del Capitán Wesker. En su curriculum detallaba que era un gran dirigente, con paciencia de hierro… Pero comprobó que no era tan cierto como creía.

-Solo digo, que les encomendé una pequeña tarea, ¡y nadie fue capaz a realizarla!- Se llevo las manos a las sienes, masajeándolas con impaciencia. –Le pregunto a Vickers si fue capaz de realizarla… ¡Y me responde que no! Y se veía que se estaba burlando de mí… Jefe, recomiendo una fuerte sanción para esos "graciosos incumplidores" y a ver si así aprenden…-

-Señor Wesker, por favor, ¿simplemente un informe crea este escándalo? ¿Por qué no va y consulta si alguien más lo realizo?- Irons coloco su cabezota sobre la mano derecha. Soltando un bufido de aburrimiento.

Wesker, le miro con la boca abierta; ¿Le tomaba el pelo o qué? ¿De qué lado estaba? Era claro que los negocios con Umbrella no le servían para ver lo que le pasaba a él con aquella unidad de incompetentes. Siempre riendo, nunca tomándose el trabajo en serio… Iba a ser un placer verlos en las montañas Arklay, morir por su misma incompetencia…

Eso le calmo un poco el subconsciente totalmente alterado, pensar en que él se enfrentaría totalmente a sabiendas de lo que pasaría ahí dentro, las armas bio- orgánicas y todo aquello… Sonrió un poco, pero borro totalmente la sonrisa de su frio y calculador rostro. Miro nuevamente a Irons con seriedad, esperando que no notara su sonrisa momentánea… siempre su fachada había sido seria y reservada, y prefería que nadie más notara aquello. Irons suspiro cansado, hastiado de todo aquello. Le miro, acariciándose levemente el bigote.

-Valla y soluciónelo usted mismo, capitán. Vea si su hipótesis de que son unos "inservibles" es fundamentada…- Volvió con el papeleo matutino, sin prestarle atención a lo que el rezongaba.

-pero jefe…-

-No hablo mas Wesker, vuelva a su oficina…- Irons escribía en las hojas, sin siquiera mirarle.

Wesker suspiró y comenzó su retorno a la pequeña oficina de los STARS. Tomo el pomo de la puerta, lo giro y salió. Apenas cerró la puerta se quedo mirando directamente a aquel tigre anaranjado que estaba allí. "_dinero de Umbrella"_ pensó.

Todavía no entendía el porqué le daban tanta cantidad de dinero. Con unos miles bastaba, pero se empecinaba en hablar si no le daban más de diez mil de los verdes. Sonrió hacia un costado, ello sí que le hacía gracia. En incontables ocasiones le habían salvado el culo sobornando a las víctimas de aquel gordo inmundo… Pero…

Siguió caminando a paso tranquilo, pensando en que haría el día de hoy con aquellos soldados…

Jill y Chris se lo estaban pasando a lo grande con Forest y Joseph, mientras las bromas y el café matutino corría como de costumbre. Apenas entraron y se sentaron, Forest, Richard y Kenneth entraron, todos juntos y riendo. Se habían sentado Richard y Kenneth juntos, detrás del escritorio en el cual estaban sentados Jill y Chris. Forest, como de costumbre, tomo una silla y se sentó con el respaldo para adelante, acomodándose su largo y lacio pelo castaño tras su espalda. Apoyando sus brazos contra el respaldo, tomaba café en su tasa personal de porcelana; todos tenían una, pero cada uno tenía la suya ya que se las habían dado cuando cada uno entraba en la unidad, y aquellas tazas tenían sus nombres escritos.

Seguían charlando del papeleo y de la broma que todos tenían que continuar… "_menuda cosa de niños…"_ Jill miró su tasa, con el café por el fondo. Sentía que no debería estar allí, tendría que estar en cualquier otro lugar, pero no allí… Volvió a los chistes de sus compañeros, una vez más, pensando en los horribles asesinatos que ocurrían en Raccoon. Las pobres victimas ya sumaban más de cinco, y a eso, se le sumaba que había dos pequeñas involucradas… Las vecinas de Jill. Becky y su hermana Priscilla McGee fueron brutalmente asesinadas, y lo que el informe de la autopsia demostró era que su aparente causa de muerte se produjo por mordeduras humanas. Jill se sentía muy mal por ellas y por su familia, y estaba mas que decidida a encerrar a sus agresores, de una manera u otra…

Chris le sacó de su estado pensativo, una vez más. Sonriéndole de costado y haciéndole brillar esos ojos marrones oscuros que el tenia. Sintió inevitablemente un cosquilleo en el estomago, producto de aquella seductora sonrisa.

-Hey, ¡vuelve! Aquí se están contando buenos chistes, ¿Sabes?- Comentó con un tono juguetón.

-Lo siento… es que volví a pensar en Becky y Priscilla…- Chris cambio su sonrisa por un gesto más serio, si dejar de mirarle.

-Mira Jill, se que te ha afectado mucho, pero…- Chris y Jill sintieron un estruendoso abrir de la pobre puerta de entrada a la pequeña oficina. Era Wesker, rojo como un tomate de la furia. Sus lentes se le habían salido del lugar, de nuevo. Detrás de él, entraron el resto del equipo entero. Con caras blancas y los gestos de miedo. Todos allí sintieron una especie de necesidad de largarse inmediatamente de allí. Si Wesker se cabreaba, tu día entero también lo hacía.

-Al campo de practica…- Se hizo un silencio de ultratumba en el lugar. El campo de práctica no sigunificaba nada bueno. NADA. Los recién llegados dejaron los informes sobre el escritorio de Wesker, además de que dejaban sus bolsos con objetos personales a los costados de sus respectivos escritorios…- ¡YA!- Gritó enfadado el capitán. Hoy parecía que sus piernas y abdominales dolerían… y muchísimo…


	3. Capitulo 3: Colera y visita inesperada

Antes que nada, lo basico de siempre.

Gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron un Review. Enserio, gracias.

Espero que les guste, y si hay algo que quieren que corrija, solo diganmelo en un** PM** o en un **Review**.

* * *

_**Los personajes no son mios, son propiedad de Capcom. Yo solo escribo las historias.**_

* * *

Chris y Jill se dirigían con el paso seguro hacia el área de entrenamiento del RPD, conducidos por Wesker. Detrás de ellos venia el resto del equipo, silencioso. Nadie se atrevía a decir una sola palabra desde aquel frio anuncio del entrenamiento. Daba mucho miedo. Chris miraba a Jill mientras caminaba. En su bella mirada se divisaba algo como miedo; además ¿Quién no tendría miedo con un Wesker cabreado? Aquel tipo daba un miedo de aquellas. Además, el resto le había confesado la broma minutos después de que habría entrado, después de haber charlado con Irons. Y más cabreado se había puesto. Era increíble lo fácil que se irritaba ese hombre. Volvió a la realidad, pensando en lo que les esperaba.

Los haría correr más de lo que Enrico les hacía correr. Si decías algo de más con Enrico, más de diez vueltas seguro que te hacía dar. Recordó una vez en la cual Joseph había dicho una grosería dirigida al entrenamiento de Enrico… Y si se tuvo que quedar toda la tarde corriendo en el campo… eso era el mínimo. Sonrió con disimulo. Verlo correr hasta que cayó de rodillas al suelo sin duda que le resulto una lección. Y una de la cual jamás tendría que realizar. Elevó su mirada hacia el hombro, mirando a sus compañeros… Todas sus caras demostraban miedo y pánico –en algunos casos-

¿Y él que podía hacer al respecto? Nada. Simplemente aguantarlo. Siguió caminando, con la frente en alto y manteniendo lejos los pensamientos con Jill. No quería llegar a nada muy serio. No. Más bien no quería nada con ella; simplemente tenerla como su mejor amiga. Con la que pudiera contar en las buenas y en las malas, y como era hasta ahora; esa persona honesta que le mostraba una sonrisa cálida cuando él necesitaba… Y ese cabello castaño… corto hasta el mentón…

¿A quien quería engañar? ¡Jill le volvía loco! ¡Era imposible resistirse a esa chica! Además de que era hermosa y siempre amable, era la persona indicada para la vida casi problemática de Chris Redfield. Tendría que comprobar si ella sentía lo mismo, pero no quería arruinar la amistad que ambos tenían… Si no, sería una lástima que eso pasara… Siguió con la mirada al frente, mirando como su capitán caminaba delante con extrema severidad. Hoy les esperaba una tortura.

Y cuando pensó que su suerte no podía empeorar o mejorar; ya habían llegado al campo. O eso figuraba ser. El lugar era un área con losa en un sector y el resto con pasto verde y recientemente cortado. Se respiraba enormemente naturaleza, pero simplemente era un área de entrenamiento con una pared que separaba el resto del RPD de las demás casas y edificios linderos. Había miles de cosas para realizar ejercicios. Colchonetas, algunas pesas que se colocaban en los tobillos y muñecas, esas cosas raras que parecían un pequeño escalón… y conitos delimitando un campo de correr. Chris suspiró cansadamente, esto no tenía buena pinta. Oyó detrás de él a Forest expresar su desacuerdo con una grosería; y como Brad expresaba su disgusto en un sólido "maldición, ¿Por qué lo hice?"

Jill, al igual que él, suspiro largamente. Ambos se miraron y se desearon mentalmente buena suerte con eso. Todos entraron con precaución al área abierta, esperándose lo peor. Exceptuando Wesker, que tenía una sonrisa gigante y mostraba cada uno de sus blancos dientes, perfectamente alineados. Estaba feliz, completamente feliz de hacerles pagar por haberle hecho perder la cordura con sus juegos y cosas así. Disfrutaría eso… Pero ellos no… Siguió mirando al edificio lindero de la estación. Pequeño y no más alto que el mismo RPD. Intentando no mirar todo lo que usaría dentro de unos instantes. Todos quedaron rodeando los aparatos, en círculo. Wesker se colocó en el centro.

-Muy bien, soldados.- Hablaba como si estuviera dándole clase de educación física a un pelotón- Cada uno tome una colchoneta; y si se niegan, esta la agradable opción de correr unas veinte o treinta vueltas por todo el lugar… Ustedes eligen… - Sin pensárselo dos veces, Chris fue el primero en tomar una de las colchonetas, no le agradaría nada correr treinta vueltas por todo el campo… Mejor dejarlo para después… Jill le imitó, lanzando un bufido de desprecio y resignación. Todo el equipo Bravo tomó una colchoneta y las colocaron a pocos metros de allí. Barry, Brad y por último –El remolón de Frost- Joseph tomaron las colchonetas y las colocaron cerca de sus compañeros del equipo B. Wesker se colocó frente a ellos, ya recostados en las colchonetas, con aire imperial.

- Muy bien, señores… quiero ver cincuenta abdominales. Bien hechos.- Todos le miraron como si estuviera loco. "_¿CINCUENTA ABDOMINALES? ¿¡ESTÁ LOCO O QUE!?"_ pensó nervioso Chris. - ¡Vamos holgazanes! ¿Qué esperan?- Todos, a su pesar, comenzaron la difícil tarea. A NADIE se le sería fácil aquello. Chris comenzó relativamente bien, pero ya cuando había llegado al número veinte, sus músculos comenzaron a agotarse, y para el abdominal treinta, ya pedían descansar un poco.

Nadie quería parar, porque nadie quería correr. La pobre Rebecca, medica de campo del Bravo, ya no podía más. Si había llegado al abdominal número treinta y cinco, Chris no lo sabía. Pero había detenido el ritmo. _Pobre Becky… tendrá que correr…_ lamentó mentalmente el castaño pelirrojo. Joseph también había parado, y de él sí Wesker se había dado cuenta. _Dos a correr…_ Wesker notó que Rebecca había parado, y la pobre respiraba bocanadas mientras yacía sobre la colchoneta respirando bocanadas de aire con dificultad. Chris miró unos instantes a su compañera Jill; la cual estaba roja como un tomate. Ambos iban al mismo ritmo, y ambos ya estaban por el abdominal número cuarenta. Ella le devolvió la mirada, cansada y diciéndole un "resiste compañero". Ya eran seis personas que pasarían la tarde corriendo. Entre ellos quedaban Jill, Chris, Forest, Enrico y Edward. Edward, piloto del equipo B, por fin había terminado.

-¡Bien hecho, Ed! Te felicito. Puedes ir a la refrescarte un poco- Hizo una pausa, mientras anotaba todo en una libretita.- Luego, toma un dos pares de pesas y espera sentado al lado del resto.- Chris no pudo soltar un suspiro de resignación al escuchar lo cordial que le hablaba Wesker a Edward. Tenía suerte si a él mismo le decía buen día…

-Si, capitán.- Respondió Edward a la orden y se fue a los baños a lavarse un poco la cara enrojecida y sudorosa. Enrico y Forest habían terminado juntos unos momentos después de Edward. Wesker les dio la misma orden y después ambos se marcharon intentando volver a recobrar el aliento.

Jill ya se estaba resignando a que no podría continuar mas de los cuarenta y cuatro abdominales. Le dolían fatalmente los músculos y necesitaba más que nada refrescar su cara sudorosa y roja cual tomate. Ya se le hacía muy difícil y sus ganas de abandonar eran realmente altas. Realizó un abdominal más y… se rindió. Quedó recostada en la colchoneta, respirando entrecortadamente y mirando al chico más guapo que tenía a su lado. _Fuerza Chris, ya te falta poco._ Miró nuevamente al cielo; celeste y con algunas nubes blancas. Respiró unas cuantas bocanadas más y miró hacía Wesker. El muy cabrón la miró con una media sonrisa, como satisfecho porque ella no pudo acabar con lo que les había encomendado y anotó todo en su libretita. Hizo una mueca de desprecio y siguió mirando al cielo, completamente agotada.

-Lo siento Jill, tendrás que correr.- Esta se levantó torpemente del suelo y se quedó mirándolo.- ¡Vaya! Tú nunca corriste… Bueno, creo que luego te explico las reglas de esto. Siéntate en el banco con los demás.- Los señaló con su lapicera y volvió su atención en la joven- Y espera que termine con Redfield.- Jill le miró con entusiasmo al ver que el joven contaba en voz alta cuantos abdominales le faltaban para terminar.

-Cuarenta y nueve… ¡cincuenta!- quedó recostado en la colchoneta, mientras cerraba sus ojos y respiraba con fuerza. Abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando a la joven con el cabello castaño recogido en una coleta. Jill le tendió una mano, mientras este se la aceptaba con gusto.- Gracias.- Wesker emitió un gruñido y anotó todo en su libreta, luego se marchó un momento del lugar. Chris centró nuevamente su mirada en Jill, aún respirando con fuerza. -¿No te fue bien, verdad?- Jill negó con la cabeza, triste.

-No. Me rendí a muy poco del final. ¡Necesitaba un descanso! Si seguía así, sentía que iba a desfallecer…- Contestó con la mayor franqueza posible, mientras se secaba el sudor con el dorso de la mano.- Y ahora creo que tendré que correr…- Bajó la mirada con tristeza.

-No te preocupes. Creo que a ti y a Rebecca no las hará correr muy rápido. –Cambió el tono a uno más confidencial.- pero si fuera tú, evita decir una palabra en contra de Wesker. Créeme, no te conviene.-Chris le palmeó el hombro de Jill.

-¿Enserio?- Preguntó confundida.- ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Experiencia propia, Jilly. Le había dicho que era una locura hace ya un tiempo considerable y tuve que correr el triple de lo que él nos encomendó en un principio.- Se removió el cabello un poco con la mano derecha- Fue el peor día de mi vida…- Jill rió y luego cambió su semblante a uno temeroso.

-No quiero correr, Chris… Odio correr…- Agregó.

-Tú tranquila, que cuando menos te des cuenta, ya habrás parado de correr.- Miró a Edward, Enrico y Forest, con las pesitas en sus manos. – Ahora, comienzo a creer que correr contigo no es tan mala idea. El condenado nos obligará a seguir con esos ejercicios extraños…- Ambos intercambiaron miradas de miedo y cada cual se fue por su camino.

Wesker estaba tomando su silbato y tomando el cronometro, mascullando con ira. El idiota de Redfield había logrado pasar los abdominales casi sin problema. ¿¡Como demonios lo había logrado!? ¡Buen Dios! Había jurado mentalmente que gozaría ver a Chris corriendo unos veinte minutos sin detenerse, mientras conducía a los irrespetuosos miembros de los STARS a su castigo; _ por haberme hecho perder la cabeza en el pozo profundo de la rabia. _Pensó, mientras se colgaba el silbato al cuello. No se enfurecía así desde que había concluido su etapa de investigador en Umbrella junto a William Birkin. Aquel condenado hombre siempre le gastaba bromas nada graciosas y si él se enojaba –Con un buen motivo- Siempre le contestaba "Vamos, Albert; tienes que reírte un poco" El creía desesperadamente que le llamaba Albert a propósito, con tal de enojarlo aún más. ¡Por buen Dios! Odiaba que no lo llamaran Wesker. Su nombre de pila era francamente horrible. Wesker le sentaba mucho mejor, según el mismo. Tomó nuevamente la libreta y comenzó a caminar con paso rápido al área de deporte. Un poco de ejercicio aeróbico no les iría nada mal a los pocos que se salvaban de correr. Sonrió. Parecería una de esas chicas bonitas en los canales de deportes para gente holgazana que no salía de su casa ni siquiera para ir al gimnasio.

Salió al área de deporte, borrando su sonrisa del rostro, mientras se acomodaba las gafas de sol en su rostro. Solo eran cuatro los que no correrían._ Desastroso… Que fuera de forma que están todos estos soldados…_ Decirles soldados les sentaba mejor. Soldados irrespetuosos, sin duda alguna. Centró su mirada en los cuatro afortunados mientras que dejaba todo en un banco solitario y sin ocupantes, donde estaban los aparatos de ejercicios. Escuchó mientras pasaba al lado del banco de los muchachos que todos intentaban calmar a Enrico. Al parecer, este tenía los nervios de punta. _¿Por qué será?_ La curiosidad era su mayor defecto. Y en este caso, ese sentimiento no se iría muy fácilmente hasta no averiguar qué sucedía. Colocó rápidamente los conitos naranja flúor que delimitarían el campo de correr; y volvió rápidamente al solitario banco. Tomó el cronometro y ajustó veinte minutos al tiempo.

-Bien, señores. A la línea de partida, por favor…- Habló con tal tono imperial que hasta el mismo creyó que estaba loco. Todos los desafortunados caminaron con desgano y se posicionaron en la línea de partida.- Bien. Correrán veinte minutos, sin parar.- Todos le miraron con un gesto en los rostros casi gritando que estaba loco. _Vamos, hasta tute quejarías..._ Se obligó a ser más indulgente con los soldados, pensando que si bajaba un poco con su condena, quizás no lo odien a muerte.- Lo siento, error mío. Cada cinco minutos habrá una parada en la cual cada uno caminará un minuto. Luego, reanudarán la marcha.- Ya, habiendo arreglado el malentendido, tomó el silbato.- bien… ¡A trotar!- Dio un pitido con el silbato e inició el cronometro, mientras los soldados pasaban frente suyo corriendo.

Se acercó a los "cuatro afortunados", con el cronometro aún en la mano. Enrico tenía un rostro nervioso y asustado. Forest tenía cruzado un amistoso brazo por detrás de su cabeza, sujetándole el hombro mientras Edward y Chris lo calmaban. Wesker, antes de dictarles su próxima actividad, dejó el silbato y volvió a ellos.

-Tranquilo, Enrico… Todo saldrá bien, te lo aseguro.- Seguía expresando Forest, mientras le palmeaba el hombro con la mano cruzada por los mismos.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Wesker, y todos le miraron incrédulo. Enrico se paró a su lado, trastabillando y nervioso.

-Wesker… oye… me preguntaba si me dejas libre…. Ahora mi esposa esta por dar a luz a nuestro tercer hijo y tengo…- Wesker hizo un gesto con la mano para impedir que siga hablando.

-Si…si, puedes irte temprano…- A Enrico se le iluminó el rostro de alegría.

-Gracias, hermano. Muchas gracias.- Diciendo esto, se fue a trote a la oficina a recoger sus cosas y luego se marcharía.

Wesker todavía no entendía como alguien mayor que él seguía teniendo críos. Ya de solo pensar en aquello le daba vuelta el estomago y le daban ganas de vomitar. Él prefería un romance, nada más. ¿Hijos? ¿Qué interrumpieran en tu vida? No gracias. Albert Wesker jamás tendría hijos._ Eso espero…_ pensó, mientras se acomodaba la camisa negra que ese día llevaba puesta. Les hizo un gesto a los demás soldados, para que tomaran los "_Steps"_ y los colocaran por allí. El grupo del "maratón" iba por la cuarta vuelta, y ya estaban por cumplirse tres minutos. Jill Valentine había tomado la delantera, seguida muy de cerca por Rebecca Chambers y Joseph Frost. Era increíble esa muchacha. Además de su largo historial familiar de robo. _Y esas caderas…_ a Wesker se le hacían agua la boca cada vez que le veía. Era mucho, muchísimo más joven que él, pero aún así, a él le gustaba… Y lo peor era que a Redfield también le gustaba. Ese papanatas, molesto y "responsable" era simplemente odioso… Wesker borró sus pensamientos y se concentró en darles la clase de Aérobicos a los tres muchachos ganadores.

* * *

Chris estaba en las duchas, después de todo ese ejercicio, apestaba a perro muerto. _Igual que los demás, Chris…_ Se encontraba bajo la cálida agua que expelía la ducha, mientras apoyaba un brazo contra la pared y apoyaba su cabeza en el mismo. Estaba repasando mentalmente todo su plan. Jill iría a su casa, después de una ronda de cervezas y billar en el "Billar-o-Brian" de la avenida Grosvenor Square que quedaba a penas dos calles de allí. Estaba emocionado. Tenía una extraña sensación en su estomago… ¿Cómo le llamaban todos a esa sensación? _Mariposas en el estomago…_ ¡Estaba feliz! Saldría con ella y después comerían unas pizzas por su casa, viendo alguna que otra película. Sonrió. Sentía mucha felicidad, pero a la vez nervios.

Mojó su cabeza y sacudió el cabello con sus manos. Se había formado una espuma. Shampoo. Ahora sí, apestaba a niña… Pero ese no era su enjuague de pelo tradicional… y sin querer, le entró espuma en su ojo derecho.

-¡Mierda! - Gritó- ¿¡Quien fue el bromista que cambió mi Shampoo!?- Solo escuchó risas por parte de sus demás compañeros. Todos estaban en proceso de darse su refrescante ducha, pero no sin gastar una broma. Esos cabrones, no vivirían ni un día sin ponerle los pelos de punta a alguien.

-De nada, Chris…- Escuchó por detrás a Frost, mientras se reía a carcajadas. – Oh, y espero que esto te quite el aroma a rosas…- Y acto seguido, le hecho una jarra de agua helada sobre su cabeza. Chris estaba completamente furioso. Quería salir y estrujarle el cuello hasta que su cara se pusiera roja. _Pero si sales, todo el equipo vera tu lado masculino…_ Y sin toalla.

-¡Te mataré por esta, Frost! ¡No digas que no te avisé!- Gritó colérico, mientras se colocaba inmediatamente debajo del chorro de agua caliente que la ducha estaba brindando.

-¡Como quieras, Romeo!- ¿Romeo? ¿A qué se debía esa palabra? Chris se enjuagó rápidamente el cabello, se colocó la crema acondicionadora- y se la quitó- y cerró la canilla. Se secó rápidamente y se envolvió en la toalla de baño blanca que el siempre tenía. Estaba dispuesto a averiguar a qué se refería Frost con eso de "romeo". Y las casualidades de la vida lo ubicaron en el sector de casilleros, con el pantalón de mezclilla y colocándose las botas de combate. Chris se le acercó, caminando con paso rápido. Este lo vio y sonrió. -¡Chris, veo que ya saliste de la ducha!-

-¿Sabes algo de con quién voy a salir?- Preguntó sin siquiera dejarle terminar.

-Chris, es muy obvio con quien vas a salir; porque además se te cae la boca al verla…-

-¡¿Con quién!?-

-Wow, cálmate. Con Jill. Todos lo saben. Y tú no eres el único que un viernes a la noche sale, yo salgo con una chica llamada Emily.- Miró su reloj de pulsera- Y en la próxima hora tengo que ir a mi casa a cambiarme. Si me disculpas, Chris…- Diciendo esto, se colocó una camiseta blanca de mangas cortas, tomó su bolso, guardando los últimos trastos que él llevaba .Y se marchó; no sin antes saludarle moviendo enérgicamente su mano izquierda.

¿Todos sabían que saldría con Jill? Si a eso se le podía decir que eras una cita o algo parecido. _Jill no es de contar sus proposiciones para salir… y si la cuenta, simplemente se lo dice a las personas que ella mayor confianza le tiene…_ No era momento de indagar. Y menos si no tenía nada de ropa puesta. Abrió su casillero y sacó toda su ropa limpia y lista para usar. Seguramente tendría menos de una hora para volver a su casa, cambiar su ropa laboral y colocarse ropa para salir. Se puso una camiseta, su ropa interior y sus pantalones. Se colocó sus botas de combate y… El informe de Wesker apareció salvajemente en el fondo del mismo casillero. Se suponía que debía de dárselo antes de que Wesker le entregara los mismos al Jefe Irons. Y no quería por nada del mundo cruzarse con Wesker o simplemente con el lunático y pervertido Irons. Se ató las agujetas con rapidez y guardó sus últimos trastos en su bolso. Tomó el informe y salió corriendo del vestuario, deseando que no fuera demasiado tarde. Llegó y Wesker aún no se había marchado. Le pareció extraño, pero así era su capitán…

-Capitán…- golpeó el marco de la puerta, esperando su permiso. Estaba muy nervioso, y su voz sonaba extraña

-Adelante Chris.- Este le habló muy alegremente, como si incluso le agradara… Chris pasó dentro de la abarrotada oficina de los STARS

-Lo siento en molestarle a esta hora, pero…- le mostró el uniforme y se lo entregó.- Olvidé de darle esto. Espero que no sea demasiado tarde para entregárselo…- Wesker tomó el informe y luego lo guardó en la carpeta para Irons.

-No te preocupes, además, fue justo a tiempo…- Wesker se levantó de la silla y tomó su portafolio.

-Bueno… tengo que irme marchando, capitán…- Chris estaba por cruzar el marco de la puerta, hasta que Wesker le alcanzó.

-Te acompaño hasta el pasillo de la oficina de Irons…- Y ambos salieron de la oficina… Juntos…

Chris pudo librarse de Wesker rápidamente. No le gustaba acompañar a ese tipo. Había algo que a él no le gustaba. Siguió caminando y observó a Rebecca atándose las agujetas de las botas, esta tenía una camiseta rosa pastel, y los pantalones reglamentarios colocados. Hacía relativamente poco que se había incorporado a la unidad; _y mucho no sabes de ella…_ Pensó. Decidió que sería mejor conocerla mientras le acompañaba a su casa, en ese momento las calles de Raccoon City no eran seguras para nadie. Se le acerco tranquilamente, fingiendo no haberla visto. Ella le vio y se ruborizó al instante, por lo que él pudo observar con el rabillo del ojo. Chris le saludó, moviendo la mano enérgicamente y se le acercó.

-Hola, Rebecca- Comenzó- ¿Cómo ha ido?- Esta bajó un poco la cabeza, esperando que no notase su ruborizada cara.

-Bien, exceptuando porque tuve que correr como un demonio… pero bien…- se acomodó un mechón rebelde de cabello.- ¿Y a ti?-

-Bien… creo que Wesker tendría que ser profesor de gimnasio…- Rebecca rió.

-Si, o profesor de educación física- Ambos rieron.

-oye Rebecca ¿Te apetece que te acompañe a tu hogar? Me queda de paso, ya que vivimos a unas dos manzanas de distancia…- Rebecca le hizo un gesto de aprovamiento.

-¡Claro! Es aburrido ir sola…- Le miró con más entusiasmo.- ¿Tú no vas a salir con Jill?- Chris bufó molesto.

-Todo el mundo me pregunta exactamente igual… y si…- Salieron del RPD con paso tranquilo.- ¿Y tú? ¿No saldrás un viernes por la noche?- Rebecca solo rió.

-No, la vida nocturna no es para mí. Si rara vez llamo a mis amigas para tomar una taza de café…- Sonrió algo apenada.- Además, mis amigas viven lejos de Raccoon. Y no tengo muchas…- Chris le palmeó el hombro.

-Te entiendo. Yo tampoco tuve demasiados amigos en mi vida. Con unos pocos me bastaba, pero…- se cayó un momento, mientras ambos cruzaban la calle.- Era feliz con los que tenía.- Agregó con franqueza.

-Si… siempre pensé que ser popular era lo máximo… Aunque, creo que me equivoque…- ambos rieron. Siguieron caminando el resto del trayecto en tranquilidad. A la tercera manzana, Rebecca entró en una agradable casa pequeña, con un jardín bien cuidado y con flores por doquier.

-Bueno… creo que seguiré solo…- Diciendo esto, siguió caminando, mirando al frente y soñando todas las posibilidades de esa noche en particular. Creía que nada o nadie podría arruinarla… eso esperaba…

* * *

Chris y Jill estaban en reunidos ellos dos solos en la casa de Chris. Habían terminado de ver una película de comedia y romance; y se habían quedado sentados en el sofá color ocre de tres asientos. Reían mientras tomaban unos refrescos de cola y comían unas pizzas, y contaban las anécdotas de su vida y del trabajo.

-Oh, si vieras a mi hermana Claire cuando se enoja… ¿Has visto como se pone Forest cuando le haces enojar?- Dijo Chris entre risas.

-¡Claro que sí! Se pone como un niño crecido y deja una cara de puro fastidio…- Ambos se rieron ruidosamente. Chris se secó unas lágrimas que derramó de tanto haberse reído por los últimos cincuenta minutos.

-Bueno, esta se pone igual, lo único que te saca la lengua y se marcha a su habitación mascullando entre dientes…- Jill rió y tomó un sorbo de refresco. Luego dejó el vaso lleno del mismo y le miró, con una sonrisa. De golpe, pareció que Jill era más guapa que antes… Mucho más guapa.

-Y… Chris, dime ¿Qué fue de tu vida antes de enlistarte en los STARS?- Preguntó con un tono amistoso. Chris palideció.

-Bueno… Nací en Oregón, mis padres, cuando cumplí los siete años, fallecieron en un accidente de tránsito y comencé a cuidar de Claire, junto con mis abuelos; nos volvimos íntimos amigos, cuando cumplí catorce, mis abuelos murieron y Claire y yo vivimos en su casa hasta que cumplí dieciocho y comencé a trabajar…- Jill le interrumpió un momento.

-¿Cómo sustentaban el alimento, la ropa?…- Chris hizo un gesto con la mano.

-Nos habían dejado herencia ambos. Nos sustentábamos con aquellos fondos. –Jill hizo un gesto para que continúe contando.- Trabajé unos dos años en un restaurant de comida rápida hasta que me uní a la Fuerza Aérea. Allí conocí a Barry. Nos hicimos muy buenos amigos y después de mucho tiempo en el aire- Chris realizó un chiste, el cual Jill correspondió con una carcajada- Me dieron de baja sin honores por desobedecer una orden directa de mis superiores por rescatar a un camarada después de que me habían dicho que no tenía que volver por el… y bueno, Barry, después de un tiempo pidiéndome que lo considerara, me uní a los STARS por recomendación de Barry.- Tomó un sorbo largo de refresco y luego el comenzó con las preguntas.- ¿Y tú qué me dices? ¿Qué fue de tu vida antes de los STARS?- Jill no pareció muy convencida de contarle su pasado a Chris.

-Bueno… nací en Filadelfia. Mi padre era un ladrón y me educó bien para seguir sus pasos… De allí soy tan buena en cerraduras y desactivación de bombas y alarmas… Mi madre nos abandonó cuando apenas nací, asique el me cuidó tiempo completo. Cuando a él lo apresaron por robo, me dijo que bastaba con un Valentine tras las rejas y con piyamas de rayas negras y blancas; asique me dijo que me uniera a un escuadrón de policía, más bien este… y bueno. Ahora ambos estamos charlando aquí en mi sofá.- Le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

Chris se había puesto un poco incomodo. Le estaba gustando demasiado la charla a solas con Jill y eso comenzó a aterrarle. Eran muy buenos amigos, y no quería arruinar la velada que tanto soñó con ella desde hacía rato. Y en sus sueños siempre acababa igual; con el beso triunfal de una película romántica. Y a veces terminaba mucho peor… Borró ese pensamiento de su mente y comenzó a removerse inquieto en su asiento. Jill notó aquel movimiento brusco.

-Chris, ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó de forma inocente. Esperaba que con su historia no lo hubiera incomodado…

-Sí, solo que estaba pensando en algo…- _¡Bien hecho, tonto!_ _Ahora comenzará a preguntar en qué pensabas…_ Chris se mordió el labio inferior, nervioso. Jill notó su nerviosismo.

-Chris, ¿Te he incomodado con algo de lo que te dije? Dímelo… no me molesta.- Chris se sentó mirando al frente, colocó sus brazos sobre sus rodillas y así se quedó.- Chris…

-Jill, ¡no fue tu culpa! Soy yo… tu… tu me gustas, Jill… Y tengo miedo que ahora me acerque a ti, te bese y luego termine nuestra amistad…- Hizo una pausa- Y tengo miedo de que después de haberte dicho esto, tu no sientas lo mismo que yo siento por ti y nunca más nos hablemos…- Chris intentaba de una manera desesperada no llorar, pero su voz hacía notar que quería comenzar a llorar. Jill se le acercó más y le colocó una mano en su brazo, intentando calmarlo.

-Chris, no te aflijas… además, tú me gustas mucho… -Le hablaba con la voz más suave que ella podía.- Desde que entré aquí que reprimo el sentimiento.- Ambos se miraron, y se quedaron así un buen tiempo. Hasta que Jill rompió el silencio.- Chris…- Ambos acercaron sus labios lentamente, Chris sentía ya la textura de sus labios en los suyos. Hacía tanto que había querido tenerlos cerca, desde sus más profundos sueños…

Y ambos labios se chocaron. Chris sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrerle todo su cuerpo, mientras que sentía el aroma de la colonia de rozas de Jill en su olfato. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que aquel momento nunca terminara. Jill pasó sus brazos por los hombros y al final juntó ambas manos y entrelazó sus dedos. Chris la sujetaba por su delgada cintura. Sin duda, el mejor beso de su vida. Jill rió de forma coqueta y le mordió el labio inferior; y luego le correspondió otro beso que el pidió. Ambos eran completamente felices. Juntos. Como debió ser en un principio. Siempre pensó en cómo se sentiría besar aquellos labios juguetones que la misma Jill tenía; y aquella sensación era embriagadora. Jill se separó un momento de él, con sus ojos celestes chispeantes mirándolo directamente a sus ojos castaños.

-Chris, ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo esperé para este momento?- Comentó entre risas.

-¿Crees que yo no? ¡Diablos, Jill! ¡Desde que te nos uniste como miembro!- Respondió con su típica sonrisa seductora.

-¿Y bien? ¿Somos novios o qué?- Dijo Jill mientras se reía.

-Es pronto para asegurarlo, pero es muy posible…- Respondió, mirándola seductoramente.

Estuvieron besándose un rato más, hasta que ambos escucharon unos pasos cortos por el caminito de loza que él tenía que conectaba a la acera de la calle. Ambos se separaron de inmediato, mientras que se levantaban de un salto. ¡Ding Dong! Sonó alegremente la campanilla de la casa. Jill le miró sorprendida, al igual que él. ¿Esperaba a alguien el muy pillo de Chris? Si era Joseph o Forest con unas pizzas y una gorra de beisbol… Pero les sorprendió una voz femenina. ¿Esperaba una chica? Rebecca era una opción errada. Ella tenía una voz dulce, de apenas una niña… Pero esta; parecía una voz de una chica de la misma edad que Chris, era algo grave y dulce. Parecía una voz de una chica que solo sabía seducir hombres.

-¿Chris? ¿Estás en casa?- Dijo la chica desconocida. Volvió a tocar el timbre. Parecía ansiosa por qué Chris le abriera. Jill le miró confundida y el la miró mas confundido de lo que ella estaba.

-¿Esperas a alguien más?- Le susurró, esperando que la chica no les oyera; ya que tenían la ventana abierta y una simple voz baja podría ser escuchada.

-No, que yo sepa…- Chris se acercó con paso indeciso a la puerta. No parecía nada bueno.- Jill, quédate allí. Si intenta algo sospechoso o intenta siquiera entrar a la fuerza, tu aparece.- Jill asintió y se quedó expectante de la situación. Tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo presionó hacia abajo. Abrió con cuidado la puerta y su sorpresa fue tal, que dio un pequeño salto.

La joven impertinente entró en la casa. Su mirada era de completa resignación, al igual que de estar en apuros. Se veía nerviosa e inestable… Vestía unos Jeans ajustados, igual que Jill; también llevaba unas zapatillas de moda y una sudadera bastante grande y no de su talla, completamente desgastada. Ella se sorprendió al ver a Jill parada, delante del televisor. Frunció el seño y curvó la boca en una mueca de asco al verla.

-Miranda… ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó completamente sorprendido.

-Vine a buscarte…- Se volteó mirándolo y luego señaló a Jill de forma despectiva y altanera.- ¿Quién es ella?-

-Soy… soy su novia.- Dijo de forma altanera Jill, intentando imitarla. -¿y tú?- Jill ya se sentía completamente incomoda en aquella situación. No le gustaba ni un pelo.

-Disculpa, cariño, creo que te informaste mal…- Se acercó a Chris y se abrazó a él.- Yo fui su novia desde la secundaria…- Chris la miró con una cara de desconcierto total. Jill se sentía horrible, eso no se lo había dicho... _no te engañes Jill, todos son iguales…_ Pensó con tristeza. Sintió una oleada de furia, pena y mucha pero mucha tristeza. Tomó la sudadera que ella había dejado en el sofá de un solo espacio para las personas y se encaminó con paso firme a la puerta. Chris se separó inmediatamente de Miranda, y alcanzó a frenar a Jill, sujetándola por la muñeca.

-Jill, espera… yo…- Jill le fulminó con la mirada y dejó de hablar al instante.

-Esta parte de la historia no me la habías contado, ¿Eh Chris?- Sus ojos celestes se volvieron más brillantes y comenzaron a llenársele de lágrimas.

-Jill…- Insistió una vez más, pero ella se soltó de su agarre y cruzó el umbral de la puerta.

- Adiós, hasta el lunes… Christopher Redfield…- Salió al trote de allí, secándose las lagrimas que comenzaba a derramar, mientras se encaminaba hasta su casa, a unas calles de allí.

Chris se quedó allí, parado. Mirando como la mujer de sus sueños se marchaba triste por su culpa. ¿Miranda Ellyson? Ella solo era una loca obsesionada con él y su vida. Desde el baile de graduación que no la veía, y seguía igual de obsesiva que en ese entonces. Chris volteó y miró a la chica que siempre había odiado desde su ruptura. ¿Qué demonios hacía en Raccoon City? Esta esbozó una sonrisa, mientras se acercaba y le abrazaba con fuerza. Chris sintió una oleada de pura furia, rabia, pena por el mismo y repulsión hacía la chica. Sabía que había sufrido mucho en su infancia; su hermano mayor había muerto en un accidente de tránsito por un conductor que se había dormido al volante y cuando ella apenas era una niña que tendría unos cinco o seis años- Chris no recordaba con exactitud-, un padre ausente y un ebrio inmundo, que la castigaba a golpes y su madre que trabajaba todo el día y parecía que solo llevaba el dinero a casa para que ese borracho mal hablado siguiera tomando y tomando… Luego el divorcio de los mismos y la muerte de su padre, su madre cayó en una fuerte depresión y al poco tiempo de que ella misma cumpliera dieciocho había muerto… Su vida estaba llena de penurias y malos momentos… Y después de que se volviera obsesiva, se convirtió en su novia por unos cuatro meses hasta que dos días después del baile de graduación, Chris cortó toda relación y todo contacto de manera definitiva con ella. Y ahora, aparecía de la nada misma, proclamándose ser su misma novia… Era embarazoso para ambos y a la vez era horrible para Chris.

-Miranda… ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- Se separó instantáneamente de la chica. Casi empujándola- Nosotros no tenemos nada en común ya, todo terminó hace ya siete años…- LA chica se acomodó un mechón rebelde de su cabellera sedosa y rubia oscura.

-¡Chris, por favor! ¡No lo niegues más! ¡Estoy loca por ti! ¡Quiero volver a salir contigo!- Dijo esta, sonriendo.

-No… no, no y no. ¡Esa chica era mi actual "novia" y tú la echaste llorando por una de tus otras locuras! Miranda, que quede claro entre ambos, tu ya no eres nadie para mi, todo terminó hace tiempo… -Chris se masajeó las sienes impaciente…- Retírate… ¡Por favor retírate!- Señaló hacia la puerta.

-Chris…- Este la silenció con la mirada.-Cariño…

-¡Que te vayas de aquí!- La chica se fue a regañadientes, mientras Chris cerró con brusquedad la puerta detrás de ella. Chris bajó su persiana, mientras que se dirigía furibundo a su habitación. Seguía repasando todo lo de la noche… sin siquiera poder creerlo. Salir con Jill a jugar al billar, volver a su casa, una película, pizzas y refrescos… Su beso… y Miranda… y Jill caminando mientras lloraba, alejándose de sus brazos… Chris no evitó cerrar los ojos y derramó accidentalmente una lágrima, luego otra y otra… Se convirtieron en sollozos incontrolados. Lloró por mucho tiempo, sus sueños se habían roto. Tanto tiempo que eso sucediera y de golpe, todo se deshizo; siguió pensando unos momentos más, mientras más lagrimas salían de sus ojos castaños… hasta que se quedó dormido.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les guste esta actualización. Le da un giro a la historia la aparición de Miranda Ellyson. Y les dejo un pequeño adelanto del siguiente cap. Miranda enloquece y busca a su rival, Jill.

Como soy una muy mala persona, les dejo con la intriga HAHA!

Saludos a todos!

Umbrella Projeckt. 024


	4. Capitulo 4: Té y preparativos de fiesta

Al fin una nueva atualización de esta linda historia! Lamento haberme quedado atras en este fic, pero es que he tenido millones de cosas en medio de este capitulo y bueno, no he tenido mucho tiempo en continuarlo.

Entre la escuela, los deberes y el estudio; ¡No he tenido nada de tiempo! Bueno, acabo con el palabrerio pero antes tengo que agradecerles a las siguientes personas:

.Miku Valentine: No te preocupes, ellos volverán en el siguiente cap.

. : Amiga, gracias por tu continuo apoyo!

.In Pieces: Primero, gracias por leer mis relatos y gracias por hacer tan buenas historias! Me encantaría una nueva :D

.Monick1998

.Nicky

.Jill Vlentine

Sin ustedes, no podría continuar!

Abrazos y saludos!

* * *

Jill había estado toda la pasada noche derramando lágrimas. No pudo controlarlo. Todos sus sentimientos hacia Chris se habían resumido en un odio más que grande. Por ahora, ni siquiera quería verle. Se despertó mirando al blanco techo que cubría su habitación, sujetando con fuerza a Buster, su osito de la suerte… y de los desamores. Lo había bautizado en la última categoría aquella noche que había quedado atrás, pero no para su memoria. Seguía dolida por que Chris le haya mentido de semejante manera, pero… ¿Qué se le iba a hacer? Ella no tenía una maquina del tiempo, para evitar aquello… Miró a su mesita de noche, mientras estiraba sus brazos y bostezaba, quitándose la pereza de una noche de sueño conflictivo. Ya no quería recordar nada, pero así eran las cosas… Todo le remontaba hacia el pasado. Miró a la gran pila de pañuelos descartables, y de fondo, su reloj despertador. Movió unos centímetros los pañuelos, mientras miraba el reloj con sus hinchados ojos. 12:45 del mediodía y era sábado. Se merecía dormir hasta esa hora después de tolerar despertarse a las siete en punto de la mañana todos los días laborales que tenia desde que entró en los STARS.

Además, no tenía nada que hacer a la mañana, asique aprovechó y ni siquiera despegó sus parpados hinchados de tanto llorar… Pasó sus manos por sus ojos azul chispeante, mientras se levantaba a duras penas de su cómoda cama. Fue hasta el baño y se lavó la cara, intentando despertarse. Se sentía incomoda, como si algo de anoche no le hubiera caído nada bien… Pero no le dio importancia. Se cambió mirando un momento las noticias del día de Raccoon News y bajó a prepararse su "almuerzo".

Cocinó en poco tiempo unos apetecibles sándwiches de queso fundido, mientras tomaba jugo de naranja recién exprimido. Miró uno de esos realitys y luego, tomó el periódico que había recogido antes de sentarse a almorzar. ¡Dios santo! Como le costaba sentarse después de haber corrido tanto… Maldito Wesker… Su abdomen y sus piernas le mataban con el dolor punzante que ella sentía, mientras que sus brazos solo era una ligera molestia. Juró que jamás seguiría un juego que se hubiera iniciado por el patán de Frost o siquiera de Barry Burton y de Brad Vickers… Nunca mas…

Dejó el periódico a un lado, mientras que volvía a prestarle atención a su comida casi fría y el programa que pasaban en ese momento. Era una de sus series favoritas, de policiales y misterio… Hasta que el teléfono sonó. Corrió hasta la cocina, no le gustaba que nadie se quedara sin su respuesta, siquiera las personas que llamaban ofreciéndote cualquier cosa. Jill tomó el aparato, mientras se apoyaba en la encimera de su cocina.

-¿Diga?- La voz que le siguió a continuación le sonó muy familiar, como si lo conociese pero no de hace mucho.

-¿Jill? Soy Brad Vickers. Me preguntaba si quisieras salir a tomar un café esta tarde, a la cafetería del centro…- Jill le cortó su habla dificultosa por los nervios.

-¿El café de Wright? ¡Si, claro!-

-humm, muy bien… ¿A las cinco?-Jill no tenía nada mas que hacer en un momento como ese, asique le pareció que salir a tomar un café con un compañero le pareció lo mas correcto, sin contar que necesitaba despejar su mente.

-Si, nos vemos allí Brad- Este le saludó y luego colgó. Jill sonrió. Vickers era un tipo magnifico, algo miedoso… Bueno, muy miedoso. Pero aún así, un tipo muy agradable. Se sentó y siguió comiendo su improvisado y delicioso almuerzo, mientras miraba atentamente su serie favorita del mediodía.

* * *

Chris siguió mirando el noticiario, mientras que charlaba con su hermanita Claire. Hacia tanto que no la llamaba. Había roto su promesa de llamarle todas las semanas; pero con lo que le sucedía en la mente en aquellos días, simplemente lo olvidó hasta que respondió el teléfono y Claire le habló con su voz dulce y tierna. La extrañaba, y mucho. Y no veía el momento en volver hacia la Universidad de Oregon para darle un abrazo cariñoso. En las noticias no pasaban nada nuevo, simplemente lo mismo que toda la semana. "La ola de calor arrasa a Raccoon City" "Un robo de película ocurrió en el banco de esta pacifica ciudad" "El Jefe de policía, Brian Irons es acusado de otro caso de corrupción". _Lo de siempre…_ Claire le había colgado, se tenia ir hacía el campus a entregar un informe al profesor de Ciencias. Chris dejó el teléfono en su respectivo lugar y se sentó en su sofá, respirando lentamente.

La extrañaba. No lo negaría nunca. Y le encantaría expresarle todos sus sentimientos y explicarle todo lo que había sucedido… Pero ella seguramente que no quería oírle ni en sus pesadillas. Chris apagó el televisor inconciente, mientras tenía la mente en sus enloquecidos pensamientos. Se estaba sumergiendo cada vez más en sus propios locos y traumados pensamientos; hasta que el teléfono sonó por arte de magia, distrayéndole.

Se sintió ampliamente agradecido con aquello, ya que por lo menos, no se autodestruiría como lo estaba haciendo. Se levantó, mientras dejaba escapar un largo y cansado suspiro y se paró frente a la mesita con el teléfono. Su canto no cesaba. Seguiría sonando hasta que el dejara de estar parado como hongo. Chris tomó el teléfono, mientras que presionaba el botón de "contestar"

-¿Diga?- Chris reconoció la voz del otro lado. No era ni más ni menos la voz con el típico acento de Alabama de Forest Speyer.

-¿Chris? Soy Forest… Me preguntaba si querías ir a tomar algo al Café de Wright…- Chris dudó. No tenía demasiado interés en la idea, pero, para poder olvidar, tendría que distraerse en algo.

-Bien… salir con un amigo no me haría daño. ¿Nos vemos a las 16:30?-

-De acuerdo, compañero. ¡Nos vemos allí!- Forest colgó felizmente. Chris dejó el teléfono de nuevo en su sitio. Seria genial salir con un tipo tan prendido y alegre. Le encantaba salir con sus amigos, y mas los amigos que tenia desde hace varios años, desde que entró en los STARS. Además, el también necesitaba distraerse de aquella horrible noche anterior. Sonrió. Hoy tendría más de un ataque de risa.

* * *

Jill se estaba preparando, después de haber disfrutado de dos episodios de una hora cada uno de su serie favorita. Tenía unos pantalones de Jean, además de una blusa de tirantes y un poco larga, de color canela. Si había algo que le encantaba era el color azul y el color canela del arco iris de colores disponibles. Se miró en el espejo, complacida por su aspecto. Se veía atractiva. Se colocó sus sandalias con un poco de tacón –no demasiado, ya que ella no se sentía cómoda con algo muy ceñido o algo muy alto- y se sentó en su cama, preparando su bolso. El maquillaje leve que se había hecho no le cubría en mucho su aspecto. Sus ojos seguían enormemente hinchados. Maldijo en voz baja, mientras que se paraba y tomaba su juego de llaves.

Salio por la puerta, mientras que echaba el pestillo a la misma, volteó y admiró el paisaje a su alrededor. Las familias jugando en la acera, los perros correteando tras gatos y algunos echados, mirando los autos que pasaban; los hombres con sus podadoras de césped y las mujeres llevándoles limonada, y mas lejano aún, el ladrido de un perro a la distancia. Sonrió y caminó hasta su coche, aparcado. En esa semana tendría que dejarlo en el taller, nuevamente…

Maldijo su suerte, cuando decidió costear ese auto. Era una lata, que simplemente no dejaba de estropearse… Pero no era momento de incordios o malestar, saldría con un amigo a tomar un café, olvidando los malos tragos de la semana y, si todo salía bien, asistir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Forest, esa misma noche. Era un gran tipo, y un gran anfitrión; sería su primer cumpleaños de un compañero, y no quería echarlo a perder. Subió y se colocó el cinturón de seguridad; no tenía que ser estúpida y seguir manteniéndose viva era una opción segura (con tantos accidentes de trancito, ¿Quién no se lo pondría?)

Faltaban veinte minutos para el horario acordado con Brad, pero le pareció prudente salir antes de su casa y así evitar el tráfico de la tarde del sábado.- Mucha gente solía querer irse hasta Latham para pasar el fin de semana- Arrancó el motor, puso reversa y lentamente comenzó a recorrer las calles de Raccoon City hasta el centro de la misma ciudad. Evitando pasar por la calle de cierta persona de su poco agrado, Jill llegó diez minutos antes de lo acordado. Estacionó a unos metros del café, y mientras salía de su lata con ruedas, un auto le sobresaltó.

Brad sabía como exasperarla, y sabía como exasperarla aún más un sábado a la tarde. Le hizo un gesto con la mano derecha, mientras levantaba el infame dedo con una sonrisa burlona. Brad aparcó a un auto de distancia y bajó del mismo. El sol de la tarde comenzaba a bañarlo todo de naranja.

-¿Te pillo el susto, Jill?- Decía entre risas el castaño, mientras que se acercaba a ella. Jill percibió el aroma de la colonia, uno de sus favoritos y una de las mejores elecciones que le había entregado a su padre por su cumpleaños numero cincuenta y cuatro. Suspiró para sus dentros, mientras se acomodaba mechones rebeldes de su cabello castaño tras la oreja.

-¡No! Nada me asusta…-

-Si, claro Valentine…- Comenzaron a caminar hasta la entrada, y Jill notó un auto familiar… Mas bien un par de autos familiares. _¡Oh no! ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?_ Si había una persona con la cual no se quería cruzar por nada del mundo, ese era su "Ex" llamado Redfield.

-¿Te sucede algo?- El siempre atento y cariñoso Brad la miró con rostro preocupado.

-No, solo que… creo que mi auto dirá adiós dentro de pronto.- Caminando entre las mesas atestadas de gente de la vereda, ingresaron en un local pintoresco y nada convencional. Las paredes rosa pastel con la hermosa combinación de algunos pilares del mismo color, junto con las maderas del techo de color madera bien barnizada; le daban un toque de pastelería al Café de Wright. El dueño, el antiguo dueño de la famosísima franquicia "Pasteles Wright" había decidido probar suerte en una pequeña cuidad en alza con un café de lo más pintoresco.

Cuadros de principio del Siglo XIX y flores en los centros de mesa, era como sentarse a tomar un café con una vieja amiga una tarde de verano.

Al entrar, el aroma dulce del té, mezclado con el peculiar aroma de la tarta que tanto le gustaba a todo un país; la tarta "Selva de Chocolate" y el aroma del café expreso, asaltó de sorpresa las narices de ellos dos, pero a Jill le saltó otro aroma… _La colonia francesa de Chris…_Y allí estaba Redfield, con una taza de Capuchino en sus manos y con Forest, charlando animadamente. Chris la vio, y ella inmediatamente apartó la vista, indiferente. Forest, al ver que su amigo miraba directamente a un punto en particular, volteó, con unas migajas de Selva de Chocolate aún en la comisura de la boca, sonrió y se les acercó.

-Jill, Brad, ¡Que lindos tenerlos aquí!- Limpiándose las migajas, les palmeó el hombro. -¡Siéntense con nosotros! Chris y yo debatíamos sobre que hacer hoy en la fiesta…- Y como decirle que no al chico mas fiestero, agradable y gracioso de toda una unidad. Ambos le sonrieron de forma inmediata y accedieron, a duras penas para Jill, sentarse con ellos.

* * *

Chris charlaba alegremente con Forest, intentando quitarse de su cabeza la noche pasada y por fin pasarla bien. Haberse encontrado antes de la fiesta le daba buena suerte y felicidad. _Ojala lo hubiera pensado antes…_Se lamentó, mientras la camarera pelirroja les dejaba las dos porciones de tarta y los capuchinos. Forest le había echado el ojo desde hacía mucho a la pelirroja, de nombre Calleigh. _Este tipo y sus andanzas…_ Ya, con su acento y su cortesía, había conseguido su número y que apareciese por su fiesta esa misma noche. Chris no sabía como hacía para conseguirse tan lindas mujeres…

-Gracias, encanto- La pelirroja soltó una risita y siguió atendiendo las demás mesas.

-¿Cómo haces que las mujeres se rindan así a tus pies?- Chris no estaba molesto, sino que estaba confundido, y algo celoso a decir verdad…

-Simplemente, nadie se resiste al encanto de Forest Speyer…- Se echó el pelo atrás y azucaró el capuchino. Luego, tomó una porción de la tarta y lo miró.- ¿Y a ti que tal te fue ayer? Todos hablaban de que Jill y tú…- Chris tomó un sorbo, mientras esperaba que no se le revolviera el estomago.

-Te mentiría si te dijera que salió bien…-

-¿Tan mal?- Dio otro bocado, mientras que Chris sorbía la taza humeante.

-Si, primero, una ex novia de la secundaria se presentó sin más en la noche de ayer, la había besado a Jill, y justo apareció para arruinar ese momento…-

-¿Loca fanática o chica infiel arrepentida?- Oh, si Speyer conociera de esa clase de chicas, era el hombre con mas experiencia en el campo del amor andrajoso.

-Loca fanática, sin duda. Dijo que era mi novia, cuando no la veía desde el último año del instituto. Jill se defendió como pudo, pero al final, la "Loca fanática" ganó y Jill se fue llorando y odiándome por el resto de nuestra existencia- Sonaba firmemente convencido de que eso ocurriría.

-No se que decirte, Chris… Como tu alma gemela, creo que tendrías que replantear la situación con Jill.- Chris lo miró con cara de asco, otra broma mas…- Ya, enserio; como mejor amigo tuyo, creo que estaría bien si hoy hablaras con ella. Le explicas que sucedió, ella seguramente lo entiende y ¡Listo!-

-No creo que sea TAAAN fácil… ¿Cómo le explico que era una ex mía, psicópata con problemas desde niña, que la dejé en la secundaria? Jill creerá que soy un idiota y no me hablará más…- Forest asintió, mientras dejaba la taza sobre el posa vasos de madera y tragaba el sorbo que había bebido.

-Buen punto.- No tenía como decirle que no se sintiera culpable… Pero así estaban las cosas.

-¿Cómo va el tema de la fiesta?

-Oh, bien. Gracias a Dios, Edward pudo conseguir los dos barriles de cervezas y los bocadillos ya están ordenados. La barbacoa esta ya en mi patio y creo que todos la pasaremos bien hoy.

Mientras Chris comía tímidamente su porción de Selva de Chocolate, no pudo evitar mirar por la ventana, y en esa misma ventana que tenía a su lado, la imagen de una chica castaña, con pelo por los hombros era acompañada por un hombre de cabellos castaño…_Vickers_. Ambos ingresaron al Café con sonrisas en sus rostros… Y la castaña lo miró. Fueron los segundos más horribles para Chris, ya que su mirada de odio absoluto le hacía sentir algo mal –más bien muuy mal- Y luego apartó la vista, indiferente hacia él. Le dolió su indiferencia al verle, pero más le dolió que Forest los sentara junto a ellos en la mesa. Jill se sentó al lado de Forest, y Vickers a su lado.

Jill pidió un té con Brownie y Brad un Expresso de la casa con tres galletas de coco. La supuesta charla entre amigos y compañeros de trabajo era tensa y llena de indirectas hacia cada uno. Charlaron de la fiesta, pero a Chris ya no le importaba mucho el tema, se sentía horrible por lo sucedido aquella noche. "Charlaron" unas dos horas mas, mientras que veían pasar ante sus ojos las ordenes de mas personas… Pero a Chris se le había enfriado el capuchino y Forest se había comido lo restante de su porción de tarta. Brad y Jill fueron los primeros en abandonar el café, con indignación por parte de Jill al encontrarse con semejante idiota.

-Bueno, muchachos, nos vemos esta noche- Brad se levantaba de la mesa, luego de que todos hayan compartido la cuenta de su consumición. Jill le imitaba, mientras que saludaba al cumpleañero.

-Un gusto haberme sentado con ustedes esta tarde- Expresó Jill a lo que Forest asintió.

-No hay de que, nos vemos a las ocho- Ambos emprendieron el viaje de vuelta a sus respectivos hogares. Se sintió peor de lo que jamás se había sentido, mientras que estaba allí, Forest y Chris a los minutos de que el otro par hubiera partido, se levantaron y se dirigieron a la casa del cumpleañero, para ayudar. Pero Chris no tenía ni la más mínima intención de ayudar, mas bien, quería enterrarse en un pozo y nunca ser encontrado.


	5. Capitulo 5: La Fiesta Inolvidable

¡Al fin una actualización de esta linda historia! Créanme, he estado mucho tiempo sin poder actualizarla por diversos motivos (que principalmente incluyen la escuela y sus exámenes. Los juegos de PC y ps3 que tanto me cautivan y no me sueltan y finalmente mi teclado… como lo odio…)

Bueno, en fin. Espero que les guste este lindo capitulo. Es bastante largo, ya que luego de algunas sugerencias, me pareció mejor dejarlo mas largo. Todos los siguientes a este van a ser bastante largos; asique… Bueno.

Antes de que arranquen a leer, quiero agradecerles sinceramente a las personas que leen esta historia, por que sus lindas palabras me motivan para seguir y seguir escribiendo, como tanto me gusta.

Ary. Valentine: Gracias amiga por todo el apoyo y tus lindas palabras. Ah, me olvidaba espero ver mas de ti por aquí.

M. Bidden: Gracias a ti también por tus lindas palabras. Tu sugerencia de un capitulo mas largo creo que quedó plasmada en este. ¡Y también saludos para ti desde Argentina!

Miku Redfield: Gracias una vez más por leer y tu lindo review. ¡Es lindo contar con tu apoyo!

In Pieces: ¡Gracias por leer otro capitulo de otra historia mía! Es lindo, también, contar con tu apoyo.

Pamelanayeli. Garciaaguirre. 5: ¡Gracias por unirte a la linda lista de Reviews! ¡Espero que te guste también este capi!

Bien, sin más que decir, ¡abrazos psicológicos a todos y saludos!

* * *

Jill estaba de camino a su casa, mientras que conducía con la radio, se había despedido de Brad hacía menos de cinco minutos y se sentía bien. Después de tener que verle la cara a mister Novias Infinitas, todo había marchado bien. Era más, ansiaba celebrar el cumpleaños número veinte y nueve de Forest a lo grande, y con sus amigos. No se cambiaría demasiado, quizás unos tacones más altos y una blusa más formal, pero como estaba, estaba muy a gusto. Oh, como extrañaba el trago de una buena cerveza una noche de sábado. Hacía días que no probaba salir un sábado a la noche por los malditos informes de Wesker. Además, las bromas y las hamburguesas siempre iban de la mano.

Le pareció extraña la forma en que Brad se despidió de ella, ya que se había mostrado mas comprensivo de lo normal. _Creo que te gusta, Jilly. Y no te engañes, es lindo._ Y algo de razón tenía. Se sentía bien que alguien mas gustase de ella, ya que con solo uno era muy aburrido. Además, todos los chicos en los cuales ella había tenido algún tipo de sentimiento, siempre la ignoraban y se buscaban la más cabeza hueca de todas.

Sonrió, mientras tomaba la calle en la que, manzanas más adelante, se encontraba su casa; pequeña pero acogedora. La radio también parecía estar de muy buen humor, ya que la mayoría de las canciones que le gustaba, eran transmitidas por la misma. Cantaba alegremente "Walking on Sunshine" y Jill la entonaba con su voz un poco particular. No era cantante nata, ni tampoco se le daba de diez maravillas, pero no desafinaba tanto. Al parecer, al final de la canción, ella ya había llegado a su casa; y mientras que bajaba alegremente del auto, tarareaba la canción.

Entró a su casa, mientras que dejaba su bolso con objetos personales y un kit de maquillaje, y subió a ducharse. Y como era inevitable con lo feliz que estaba, cantaba a gritos la canción. _Estar sola es una ventaja, no hay nadie que te detenga cuando estás feliz._ Pensó. Se aseó rápidamente, ya que su cabello había sido enjuagado la "mañana" de ese mismo día. La blusa que quería escoger era la adecuada para un momento como ese, ya que era bastante adecuada para el tipo de cumpleaños que tendría esa noche. Era marrón, con una estampa de Los Ramones en ella, y por debajo del ombligo, caían tiritas de la misma. Bastante divertida parecía. Su jean encajaba perfecto y los zapatos con tacón negro eran una opción genial. Se vistió tranquila, con tiempo de sobra. A las ocho de la noche estaba pactada la hora de encuentro.

Se fijó en su reloj, que marcaba las siete treinta. Hora de retocarse el maquillaje y salir. Fue hasta su bolso y tomó el kit; se dirigió hasta su baño de cortesía. Se maquilló levemente y le quedaban quince minutos de sobra. Guardó lo necesario en su bolso, mientras que salía de su casa. Se encaminó a su coche, admirando los últimos claros de lo que había sido una tarde estupenda. Subió, colocó las llaves y… Nada. El maldito auto no arrancaba. Intentó otra vez, girando nuevamente la llave… _¡MIERDA! ¿Ahora como se supone que llegaré? ¡¿Caminando?!_ Yendo a pie, llegaría con el intenso deseo de quitarse los zapatos y echarlos a la hoguera. No era una opción. _¿Y si llamas a Vickers que te dé un aventón?_ Con la velocidad de un rayo, Jill sacó su móvil de su bolso, mientras que tecleaba frenéticamente en él. Esperó impacientemente que Brad contestara el teléfono…

-¿Diga?- La voz grave de Brad sonó del otro lado del auricular. Jill esbozó una sonrisa, mientras que respiraba con más calma.

- ¿Brad, podrías llevarme a la fiesta? Mi auto ha dicho "Adiós" y ni siquiera intenta arrancar.-

-Em… Sí. Estoy con exactitud a dos manzanas de tu casa. Si estas lista, espera en el porche.- Jill confirmó que lo esperaría, y luego, Brad colgó. Jill salió del auto y se quedó en la entrada. Esperó unos minutos, hasta que un auto gris perla apareció. Hizo sonar el claxon y Jill caminó hasta él. Subió y Vickers se puso en camino.

El viaje era calmado, con las calles casi desiertas. Avanzaban rápidamente el trayecto que comprendía hasta la casa de Forest. El silencio era enormemente incomodo. Brad parecía querer iniciar una conversación, pero parecía no encontrar la forma adecuada para hacerlo. Y parecía que Jill tampoco encontraba la forma de iniciar una conversación muy fluida. Había algo en su garganta que no la dejaba ni siquiera salir un simple sonido. Se aclaró la garganta un par de veces, mientras que miraba por la ventanilla del auto. La calle estaba desierta, ya en ese tramo. Y era increíble verla así de vacía, especialmente si era el centro de toda la ciudad. Estaban tan acostumbrados a ver la calle llena de vehículos y gente, que verla así era increíble. Lo miró, mientras que lo analizaba. Una camiseta negra –según la poca iluminación del panel de conductor- Con unos jeans oscuros y unas Converse oscuras. El peinado, como de costumbre, con unos rizos con pequeñas ondas que le daba personalidad y vida a su color castaño. Para tener treinta y cuatro, se veía muy bien. Y juvenil.

-Y bien… ¿Llegaste bien a tu casa luego de salir del bar?- Comenzó, con el nerviosismo típico de él al entablar una conversación con ella o con otra persona; el cual, en el juicio de Jill era ridículo.

-Si… Mi auto por lo menos no se detuvo a medio camino o dos manzanas antes de llegar a mi casa, pero bueno…- Rieron y doblaron en una calle lateral a la avenida central.- Supongo que es una especie de "karma" o algo por el estilo.

-¿Te ha pasado con anterioridad?- Inquirió el castaño de ojos almendrados, curioso.

-Si, y si he de confesarte, muchísimas veces. Es como algo conmigo, todo auto que tengo, desde la secundaria, se daña, se le abollan las puertas o el capó, o simplemente de un momento a otro deja de funcionar.-

-Bueno, creo que mejor andas en otra cosa que no sea auto, Jill- Jill sonrió, y él igual; quizá había química entre ellos dos. Además de que eran buenos amigos.

-Si, pero en motocicleta no soy exactamente buena, y en bicicleta… no, me cansaría con tanto ir de un lado al otro…- Y era verdad, siempre había algo que ellos tenían que hacer por su cuenta, ir al campo de practica, salida con sus compañeros y más. Además de tener que viajar constantemente a la prisión para ver a su padre. _Que si no lo hago, alguien se enoja…_Estaban a menos de dos manzanas de la fiesta, y ya se veía el tumulto de autos y personas en la puerta.

* * *

Casa de Forest Speyer

Fiesta de cumpleaños nº 29

19:50 hs

* * *

Forest iba de un lado a otro, mientras que todavía organizaba las cosas. _Parece una mujer…_Inquirió la mente de Chris. Y era verdad, no paraba de moverse, algo no muy propio de él. Edward se encontraba parado a su lado, con un vaso de gaseosa y la mirada atenta a los movimientos del castaño. Y había que agregar, a ambos le divertía los nervios de su amigo minutos antes de la fiesta. Ya habían hecho todo. Las bebidas sin alcohol en el refrigerador grande de la cocina, junto con las golosinas para antes de cantarle el "Feliz Cumpleaños" La torta era sorpresa de todo el equipo, que era llevada por Rebecca –que al parecer era una excelente cocinera- y Richard. Las cervezas estaban bien frías y los bocadillos y hamburguesas en sus lugares; lo único que restaba era que llegaran los invitados y que suenen los stereos. Pero Forest seguía nervioso; siempre lo mismo "¿Si algo sale mal? ¿Si no me veo bien? ¿Si los invitados no quedan contentos? ¿Si las hamburguesas se secan? ¿Si la cerveza se torna horrible?" y había mas para enumerar, pero no alcanzaba todo.

-Forest…- Edward sorbeo su gaseosa, mientras que miraba como iba de un lado a otro su amigo y volvía al patio trasero, para "vigilar" la fogata… Y volvió a entrar, cada vez mas fuera de si.- Forest…- Edward estaba completamente hastiado, en ese punto era simplemente aburrimiento de verlo ir de acá para allá sin siquiera parar.

-¡Forest!- gritó Chris antes de que apenas pudiera darse cuenta. Lo tomó de los hombros y lo obligó a respirar.- ¡Amigo, pareces una mujer! ¡Quédate quieto simplemente dos minutos!- Y lo sentó, cual niño pequeño que hubiera hecho algo mal; en el sofá marrón chocolate oscuro- Si te veo levantarte, te pateo el culo ¿Entendido?-

Y sonó el primer de muchos timbrazos. La campanilla alegre de timbre sonó con una peculiar tonada; dos veces. _Frost_, pensó Chris, mientras que se acercaba a la puerta y dejaba que Edward se encargara del resto con el inquieto cumpleañero suyo. Abrió la puerta, mientras que dejaba escapar una sonrisita de gracia, ya que Frost siempre le sacaba una sonrisa cuando estaba así, tenso con el mundo. Joseph tenía una nariz roja de plástico, y una peluca multicolor. Sobre la misma, una boinita, como si fuera de muñeco con una roza. _Siempre de payaso, Frosty…_ Y era verdad, siempre era un payaso, pero siempre era comprensivo, como todo amigo. En su mano derecha traía un spray de nieve, dispuesto a darle su feliz cumpleaños a Forest; y en el otro, traía la bolsa con el regalo, roja y con un lazo del mismo color.

-¡Hola Hola! ¿Dónde se encuentra el muchacho del cumpleaños?- Entró a la casa, mientras que dejaba ver una sonrisa. Parecería un payaso, si no fuera por sus jeans oscuros y su campera de cuero claro y su camisa azul, a juego con los jeans. _Bien vestido y bien animado para la ocasión._ Edward reía, mientras que Joseph simulaba no encontrar a su amigo.- ¡Pero si aquí está el jovencillo que hoy se hace hombre!-apareció detrás del sofá- Cuéntame ¿Cuántos años cumples?- Forest lo miraba ceñudo, intentando aparentar la rudeza que no tenía en esa situación.

-¿Es necesario?- Y fue lo único que respondió con voz ronca. Joseph cambió su semblante de alegre a serio, de un momento a otro con la actitud indiferente de Forest. Se le plantó delante, mientras que le tendía el regalo y se quitaba el disfraz de payaso, y lo apuntaba peligrosamente con el spray.

-Mira, amigo, o finges emoción o te baño en espuma, ¿Qué dices?- Espetó con voz fría y ronca. Parecía un mafioso intimidando a sus victimas. Chris reprimía una sonrisa, y Edward igual, mientras que ambos amigos discutían. Era cómico, y mucho. Eran muy buenos amigos, pero a veces se pasaban molestándose mutuamente, hasta que alguno de los dos se cansara y explotara de frustración.

Recordó el día que, por un juego u otro, Forest intentó cortarle el pañuelo rojo de Joseph, y este intentó cortarle el pelo largo y lacio. Y resulta que también habían cabreado a su querido capitán y además, Irons los vio… Y bueno, ambos quedaron a cargo de la cafetería por una semana, y era lo más leve que Irons pudo ser… Era poco decir que todos se habían reído hasta casi mojar los pantalones luego de ese pequeño "incidente"; y el resto directamente lloraban de la risa. Y claro, siempre les gastaban bromas en conjunto a los demás. Como siempre. Y como olvidar las incontables veces que él mismo había sido una victima o cualquier otro miembro del equipo… O al pobre Marvin, de investigación…O siquiera a los refinados soldados de la unidad K-9.

Eran simplemente dos patanes.

Mientras estos dos seguían discutiendo sobre que hacer y que no hacer, Chris decidió que era mejor comenzar a caminar por el patio. Eso le relajaría, de alguna forma u otra. Además, confesarle a la chica que te gusta toda la verdad sobre el incidente del día anterior era motivo de nervios, o eso creía él. Esperaría que Jill entendiese, de alguna forma u otra, o simplemente pediría ayuda… Pero la mitad de sus amigos le dijeron que consiguiera otra chica; pero lo que ellos no entendían era que Jill era especial. _Para mi lo es…_Y así creía que sería por largo tiempo. Días, meses o incluso años; no le importaba.

Cerró la puerta corrediza tras él y comenzó a caminar por el amplio patio de la casa de los abuelos de Forest.

Recordaba con pena y orgullo su niñez. Pena por que sus padres se habían ido demasiado pronto, y no pudo conocerlos mejor, además de que lamentaba muchísimo que su hermanita Claire ni siquiera tuviera más recuerdos de ellos que unas simples fotografías viejas. Y también lamentaba que sus abuelitos hubieran partido cuando él apenas tenia trece años. Y apenas si entraba en la secundaría –mas bien, ya comenzaba el segundo año- Pero todos le habían dejado el dinero suficiente como para que ambos se pudieran cuidar y sus padrinos los acogieron con gusto en su casa, con sus otros tres hijos. Ayudaron en la casa, estudiaron los dos y eran personas de bien.

Eso le hacía sentirse orgulloso. Lograr sus metas solo era el primer paso en su vida.

Sonrió, mientras que bordeaba a un viejo abedul y pasaba por al lado a unos viejos rosales, completamente crecidos y enredados con un arbusto de hojas pequeñas y verdes claras. Si había algo que le gustaba hacer era ayudar a los demás, y por eso le hizo caso a Barry y se les unió a la fiesta a sus actuales compañeros de equipo. Y por eso quería reestablecer un orden en Raccoon City, con todo eso de los asesinatos… Y si apenas los STARS estaban trabajando en ello.

Más bien, toda la comisaría apenas trabajaba en ello.

Los cuerpos en la morgue demostraban que las victimas habían sido mordidas por algo. Un animal no era exactamente el resultado de toda la ecuación. Más bien, parecían mordeduras humanas. Y las cuatro victimas, hasta ese momento, decían muy poco, aparte de lo ya sabido. Pero hacia más de una semana que no se habían encontrado nuevos cuerpos, y eso era un gran golpe de suerte –de alguna manera- para la aterrorizada población de la pequeña urbe industrializada que estaba resurgiendo de la pequeñísima ciudad que él había visitado cuando era chico. Metió sus manos en las bolsas delanteras de sus jeans, mientras que miraba el cielo.

Estrellado y completamente libre de nubes.

Y otra vez, el pronóstico le erraba. No solo la ola de calor de la semana pasada no había sido pronosticada, sino que el tormentón que se generó luego del último día de la sofocante semana, tampoco había sido pronosticado. _Y si que fue una súper tormenta. _Aún recordaba estar encerrado dentro de la comisaría, con todos sus compañeros, esperando que parase un poco de llover. Y como siempre, Forest estaba preocupado por el tema de su fiesta. Casi le rogaba a Dios y la madre naturaleza para que le beneficiasen para ese sábado. Además de que tenía todo planeado. A el nunca se le escapaba un solo detalle. Y parecía que le habían escuchado todas y cada una de sus plegarias. Ya que la noche esta estupenda.

Se encaminó a la casa del árbol, completamente refaccionada unos cuatro veranos atrás. Estaba como nueva, y la madera barnizada siempre era de durar más. Su hermano menor, de unos veinte y cinco años, habían aprovechado para remodelar algo que su abuelo, con mano firme y unos cuantos tablones de madera, había construido para que los hermanos Speyer tuvieran para entretenerse cuando fueran a su casa. Y como, por desgracia, el abuelo de ellos había fallecido hacia ya tiempo, decidieron refaccionarlo; para darle, un merecido homenaje. Sonriendo, se sentó bajo la entrada a la misma, mientras encendía un cigarro.

"_Es un feo habito, Chris; ya déjalo"_ Aún podía oír a su hermana diciendo una y otra vez lo mismo. Y algo de razón tenía. Era horrible.

Pero como todo habito, era difícil dejarlo, ponía lo mejor de sí. Y este era uno de los últimos de la cajetilla y uno de los últimos que fumaría… miró directamente hacia dentro de la casa, al tiempo que veía a Kevin Dooley entrando y saludando con un fuerte apretón de manos al cumpleañero. Técnicamente, Kevin no era parte del equipo, pero si era bienvenido en la oficina y en las fiestas. _Es como uno más._

Y era verdad. Era una gran persona.

Kevin salió de la casa, luego de preguntarle a Forest quienes habían llegado. Y Chris lo sabía con exactitud. Era bueno leyendo los labios de otra persona. Kevin se acercaba con una sonrisa, mientras que con una mano, lo saludaba. Chris se acomodó la camisa negra y se paró.

-Hace tiempo no te veo, Chris- y era cierto, Kevin había estado enfermo la última semana; y bueno, no se había presentado a trabajar. Lo cual había alegrado a unos pocos, molestado a muchos y sin duda, había sido objeto de numerosas preguntas a varios amigos cercanos a él.- Ah, y hola- Se saludaron con un medio abrazo con palmadas en las espaldas de cada uno, así como todos solían saludarse.

-Enserio, Kev; tiempo que no nos veíamos. ¿Cómo te ha ido en cama?- Sonrió, al tiempo que Kevin emitía un bufido.

-Fue la experiencia más horrible de mi vida. Bueno, mas bien, cada vez que me enfermo es lo peor…- Sonrió- Pero Forest dijo que invitaría a algunas lindas muchachitas, y aunque no esté del todo bien, vine solo por él y las chicas…-

-¿Qué no tenías novia?- Inquirió el castaño, mientras que enarcaba una ceja

-¿No les había contado ya? Rompimos hace dos semanas por diferencias entre ambos… Ya sabes.- Chris asintió, y sabía muy bien que era bueno que ambos no estén juntos; esa chica solo sabía utilizarlo al bueno de Kev.- Y por lo menos ahora puedo venir sin sufrir un drama por su parte y puedo musicalizar la fiesta.-

Comenzaron a caminar hacia dentro, mientras que seguían charlando. Era cómico, ya que parecía que no se habían visto en años. Y Chris advirtió que mas invitados habían llegado. Cuando entraron, vieron a Rebecca, acompañada por Richard y Kenneth, portando una caja de cartón, color claro, mientras que intentaba saludar al cumpleañero sin que se diera cuenta de la sorpresa especial que darían todos al final. Y luego ingresando de la mano con "Vickers el Gallina" estaba Jill… Y fue como una patada al estomago para él… Pero… ¿Por qué debería molestarle? ¿No era que él haría todo lo que hiciera falta para que ella fuera feliz? Vio como Joseph, mientras que se acomodaba su corto cabello rubio le lanzaba una mirada cómplice.

"_Lo vi, y a mi también me cuesta creerlo"_

Fue a saludar a los recién llegados, mientras que intentaba no mirar a aquellos dos. No creía que fueran si o si una pareja, de hecho, parecía simplemente momentáneo. Comenzó a ayudar a Rebecca a intentar esconder el "pastel" de Forest, intentando, simplemente distraerse.

* * *

23:50

Medio de la fiesta.

* * *

Se le estaba resultando de lo más divertido en medio de la fiesta, y pensaba que lo pasaría como una miseria, en medio de ellos dos, pero con unas cervezas en mano y alguna que otra hamburguesa, a Chris el tiempo se le pasó volando. Las chicas que Forest había invitado vendrían luego del pastel sorpresa, ya que como lo habían hecho, era mas para compañeros de trabajo, amigos cercanos y familia. Por que un busto con un sujetador floreado no sería lindo para las chicas. Más bien, sería algo ofensivo. Pero la forma que le había dado Rebecca era insuperable. Era, más bien increíble.

Y le hubiera gustado, que para su cumpleaños, se lo hubieran hecho a él.

Chris, mientras tanto, charlaba con la prima del castaño de ojos celestes chispeantes, mientras que este, se regodeaba entre su familia y con Enrico y Kenneth. Tenía una cerveza fría entre sus manos, que sin duda que estaba fría. _Esto me está congelando la mano…_Y la castaña parecía firmemente interesada en hablar con él. Nataly, como le habían dicho que se llamaba, sin duda que lo veía como un tipo atractivo, y sin duda que quería algo mas con él. Además de que era muy graciosa y buena. No había mantenido mucha charla con Jill. Solo unas cuantas palabras y listo.

Y no se sentía mal por aquello.

Ya hablaría con ella en privado. De eso estaba seguro. Pero ahora, con la morena linda que tenía frente a él le bastaba.

-Y me gusta mucho el pastel que le prepararon a Forest.- Tomó un sorbo de cerveza, y él también.- Creo que es… Bonito, si es que así se le puede decir. Y creo que se ajusta con su práctico estilo de vida.-

-si, creo que quedó esplendido. Nuestra nueva y novata compañera sin duda que fue buena en ese estilo de cosas. Y para agregar a todo esto. ¿Tanto se sabe que Forest ha tenido por lo menos mil noviazgos?-

-No se si mil, pero en la familia todo se sabe- Bebió un largo sorbo de su vaso de cerveza- Y es muy obvio por que en cada reunión familiar, aparece con una chica nueva.- Se acercó mas a él- y entre tu y yo, no me extrañaría nada que hoy alguna chica valla a la cama con él.- Chris rió. Era cierto, ni el dudaba de que alguna joven decidiera meterse bajo las sabanas con él. No era de su incumbencia, pero era así. Ese maldito tenía algo que siempre atraía a las mujeres.

-Tienes razón. Y quizás más de una quisiera lo mismo.- comentó, mientras que miraba su reloj y le indicaba con un gesto de su cabeza que lo siguiera. Nataly, sin dudarlo ni un segundo, caminó junto a él, hasta situarse al lado de una linda mujercilla, con cabello castaño corto y piel de porcelana, que hablaba con el experto en comunicaciones.

-Beck, ya casi es hora.- Chris miró a ambos, mientras que ella se ruborizaba y él se aclaraba la garganta. Sin duda que se había dado un buen beso últimamente. Y parecía que nadie lo había notado… _Y cerca del tumulto… _Los tres comenzaron a caminar hacia la cocina, mientras que le Nataly le indicaba a su tía y madre de Forest, que siguiera hablándole de cualquier cosa.

Rebecca se acercó hasta la encimera, al lado del refrigerador y tomó la caja, escondida detrás de un servilletero y algunos envoltorios de regalo. La abrió y comenzó a colocarle pacientemente las veinte y nueve velitas celestes y una bengalita de torta en el centro. Era un cuadrado de comida que denotaba pura perfección.

-Wow, Rebecca, déjame decirte que te pasaste haciendo semejante pastel.- Nataly le sonrió, mientras que tiraba los envoltorios de papel a un cesto cercano.- Si fuera hombre, sin duda que estaría encantada de que me regalen algo como esto…-

-Gracias, no había encontrado semejante cosa que me fuera más difícil en toda mi vida… Pero me gusta el resultado final. ¿Qué opinas, Chris?- Estaba tan absorto en el ambiente exterior, que no tenía ni idea de que le había ducho su compañera.

-¿Hmmm? Perdona, Rebecca… - La joven le repitió nuevamente la pregunta, mientras que sonreía y se imaginaba en quien estaba pensando.- Oh, bien… Para serte franco, quisiera que me hubieran dado una para mi cumpleaños pasado… y quizás para el siguiente también. Y si, me ha encantado.- Ambas chicas sonrieron. Y siguieron hablando. De golpe, Joseph y Edward ingresaron a la cocina, mientras que abrían otra caja al lado de los tres y reían por lo bajo.

-¿Qué les sucede?- Dijo Becky, aún concentrada en su tarea- Bueno, mas bien ¿Qué traman?-

-Darle a Forest el "Payback" de su vida. Me las pagará por lo de mi cumpleaños.- Y de la caja naranja salió una "torta" completamente de espuma._ A alguien no le va a gustar eso…_ Edward tiró la caja, mientras que preparaba una segunda.

-Chicos, ¿Saben que a Forest quizás no le guste esto, no? Se lo ha pasado inmensamente nervioso con todo esto…

-Y quizás alguien termine con un morado en el ojo.- Chris terminó finalmente su cerveza ya entibiada y nada deliciosa. Mientras que movía la cabeza en un gesto de desacuerdo a la respuesta de ambos. El infame dedo le recordaba muy bien a su hermana cabreada…

-Nataly, ve a decirle a todos que se vallan preparando- La joven asintió y salió, dejando una bonita estela de perfume que cautivó a todos en el lugar.

-Es linda- Soltó de repente Edward, mientras que respiraba hondo y se llenaba los pulmones de aquella fragancia floral dulce.

-Si, y será lindo ver la reacción de alguien que me sé cuando se entere que le echaste el ojo a un familiar suyo.- Rebecca sujetó fuertemente la fuente, mientras que miraba a los dos patanes de cabello rubio y castaño claro.

-Que se aguante, si me gusta me gusta, y punto… - Ambos se dirigieron al patio, mientras que se escondían; y escondían su "regalo especial" de todos. Chris meneó la cabeza, mientras que veía como las velitas iluminaban el rostro de Rebecca y Nataly, luego de avisarle a todo mundo que se alistaran, apagaba las luces del patio.

Los tres caminaron hasta la puerta y el castaño encendió la pequeña bengala de pastel. Las chispas, parecidas a estrellas comenzaron a centellear por todos lados; Chris abrió la puerta, mientras que la jovencita pasaba delante de él con la gran sorpresa de la noche. Y cuando el cumpleañero la vio, sus mejillas adquirieron un color rosado. Era obvio que le encantaba y a la vez que le incomodaba muchísimo. Al son de una linda canción de cumpleaños, el muchacho de cabellos castaños largos y ojos azules chispeantes sopló las veinte y nueve velitas, mientras que todos allí le aplaudían. Su madre le tiraba amistosamente de las mejillas y le daba un sonoro beso, y sin falta, Joseph y Edward le desearon el feliz cumpleaños dándole un "pastelazo" en la cabeza y otro en el rostro.

Y para el bien de ellos dos, forest reía, mientras que les juraba venganza.

Y se abrieron botellas de champán, sidra y más cerveza de los barriles. La música comenzó a sonar, el pastel a correr de aquí para allá y los invitados bailaban, comían y bebían. Y todo era clima de fiesta. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta que estaba justo frente a la escalerilla de subida a la casa del árbol y con la castaña de pelo largo y sedoso. Ya era muy tarde…

* * *

A Jill le resultaba divertido ver como los demás bailaban y se divertían sin ella. Era enserio. Le encantaba observar, y donde hubiera un pequeño espacio para introducirse, ella iría. Y parecía que para él también era lindo eso. Estaba con una sonrisa casi soñadora en el rostro, mientras que tenía la mirada perdida entre la gente que estaba alrededor del equipo de audio, manejado por Kevin con canciones que, simplemente te invitaban a bailar. Y debía reconocerlo, sentía que necesitaba pedirle una disculpa. No podía seguir siempre enojada con él; aunque solo fueran unas horas desde el incidente. Y él la miró. Sus miradas se fundieron y dejó notar que el castaño también tendría que decirle algo similar a lo que ella quería plantearle.

Además, el beso en el auto con Brad fue por… bah, ni ella lo sabía. Fue simplemente de momento, algo loco pero de momento. Y creía que era mejor no volver a repetirlo. Ellos mismos sabían que eso no tendría que volver a pasar. Principalmente por la GRAN diferencia de edad entre los dos. Y segundo, por que eran de los dos polos opuestos. El, miedoso, algo inseguro y muy cauteloso a la hora de tomar decisiones; y luego ella, valiente, segura de si misma y simplemente mas soltada a la hora de tomar alguna que otra decisión… Simplemente no iban a durar mucho como pareja. El castaño se le acercó, mientras que acomodaba las mangas de su camisa negra y su cabello.

-Jill… Lo siento mucho por lo que pasó con Miranda… Creo que eso fue algo que ni tu ni yo nos lo esperábamos… Enserio, si pudieras perdonarme…- Jill le restó importancia a todo con un rápido movimiento con la mano. Era ella quien le debía unas buenas disculpas por actuar… tan adolescente.

-Mira, creo que yo soy quien debe disculparse, asique cada disculpa tuya será en vano, ya que yo soy quien debería siquiera disculparse. Además, te aclararé todo en un lugar mas privado y vacío de ruido.-

-La habitación de…- Jill negó de forma inmediata con la cabeza, así creerían todos que estarían teniendo relaciones en la cama de Forest, lo cual, no era bueno… - Te diría la cocina o siquiera la sala de estar, pero el estereo está al lado…-

Jill miró hacia arriba, la pequeña casa de madera reforzada aguantaría su peso. Chris también la miraba, mientras que fruncía el seño y luego curvaba los labios. Que pensasen lo que pensasen, pero ella le daría las disculpas que merecía. Además, como estaba todos ahora, nadie se percataría que ellos dos faltaban, mas con por lo menos cinco chicas mas en la fiesta; entre ellas, la camarera del café de Wright que Forest había logrado fácilmente de convencer para que apareciese.

Ambos subieron la escalerilla adherida al árbol, mientras que Jill, con su pequeño cuerpo pasaba sin problemas por la pequeña puerta que constituía la entrada a la misma… Pero no con las caderas de Chris, que tenía que casi menearlas para poder ingresar. En castaño quedó atorado en medio de la entrada; y Jill se descostillaba de la risa.

-Vamos, una ayuda no me vendría mal…- Jill intentaba responderle, pero no podía, simplemente no podía por la risa que le daba. Y por fin el castaño pudo meter sus caderas por la puerta. Y lo sorprendió la altura del techo de la casa; que a diferencia de la puertecita, este para que por lo menos Jill estuviera de pié con la cabeza un poco baja –Además de decir que él era más alto que ella.-

-Si preguntas, si, es un techo bastante alto y si, tienes que moldear tu figura. Tanta clase de aeróbicos con Wesker no te sirve de nada-

-Si… Que suerte que no haya venido.

-Y que lo digas, habría arruinado toda la fiesta si él lo quisiera…- Jill lo miró mas seria.- Ahora, necesito que me perdones por actuar como un bebé ayer, y si, tu ex novia me molestó demasiado. Y si, si pudiera patearle el culo por lo que hizo y la forma en que me habló lo haría. Nadie se mete con la hija de Dick Valentine.- Chris sonrió, y Jill se sentó a su lado, apoyando la cabeza en su fuerte hombro- Sabes, siempre me gustó la colonia masculina que te pones. Y resulta que le regalé la misma a mi padre el pasado agosto.

-¿Enserio? Y si, te perdono-

-Si, me encantó cuando el muchacho de la tienda donde lo compre me lo mostró, y quise darle algo especial, ya que en la prisión mucho no les dejan dar. Y creo que a los guardias no les molestó que le haya regalado algo como eso… Y gracias…- Ambos se miraron, y sus miradas denotaban el inmenso deseo que todo humano experimenta. Ese deseo fuerte que late en tu corazón cuando deseas desesperadamente a aquella persona especial en tu vida… Y lentamente acercaron sus labios, mientras que sus mentes pedían desesperadamente ese beso.

Y cuando ambos labios se encontraron, un hormigueo eléctrico descendió por la columna de Jill, mientras dejaba que él explorara con su lengua su boca, ansiosa de permitir semejante exploración. Ambos se recostaron en el suelo de madera, mientras que la música sonaba ya distante de su zona de placer. Ambos sabían lo que querían, y ambos sabían que lo conseguirían. Ella lo amaba, y él le correspondía. Y eso sin duda que era hermoso.

Ella se recostó sobre él, mientras que el beso duraba y duraba. Y tenían que detenerse para respirar, pero era tan breve la parada que simplemente… no podían despegar sus labios del otro. Chris sujetaba las finas caderas de Jill, mientras que ella le acariciaba las dos mejillas suavemente al son de sus besos.

-Si pudiera llevarte a otro lado…- Susurró el castaño, mientras que ella dejaba salir una risita traviesa. Hacerlo en semejante espacio reducido y… bueno, sin protección era algo muy impropio de ambos. Siguieron besándose por mucho rato, mientras que nadie advertía que ellos dos faltaban. Abajo, todo se vivía como una fiesta, mientras que más chicas lindas y amigos de Forest que estaban invitados ya para después de la media noche seguían llegando.

Pero a ellos no les importaba en lo mas mínimo, estaban en su nidito de amor, y eso era lo único que contaba.

Y no querían bajar a la fiesta, ellos ya estaban haciendo una, donde sus labios podían encontrarse y quererse, acariciarse…

-Es hora de que vallamos bajando… Y déjame decirte que te espero en mi casa. Y te traes el pijama, por que te quedas conmigo.- ordenó Jill, mientras que se sentaba nuevamente al lado de él.- Hay algo que tendría que haber pasado hace ya mucho entre nosotros dos. Y quiero que pase luego.- El sonrió y le tendió un suave beso en la mejilla, mientras que se agachaba a su lado.

-Cuenta con ello.- Y ambos salieron, dispuestos a unirse al tumulto de gente que bailaba al son de música divertida. Y se prometieron que nadie sabría sobre su romance; sino, no habría pero que valga cuando los embromaran hasta el hartazgo. Y comenzaron a bailar juntos, en medio de todos con unos buenos vasos de cerveza, mientras que dejaban que la alegría fluyera entre ellos.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado! wooow, espero que les haya resultado lindo y super romantico este final.

Sin mas, y saludos!

Hasta la proxima!


	6. Capitulo 6: Un bello domingo

**¡Nueva actualización! Después de tanto pensarlo, escribirlo en borrador y descartar miles de ideas para este capitulo algo sensual; y algo agitado de pre entrenamiento , ¡por fin está terminado! Eso si, hay un lemon fuerte, no recomendado para menores de 18 años. Si alguno lo lee y se siente ofendido, no me hago cargo. (Yo ya lo aviso de ante mano)**

**En fin, otro capi mas de las travesuras de estos dos, y de su infame equipo Alpha y en compañía con el Bravo. ¡Otra vez entrenamiento! Creo que nadie se salva de esto :D **

**En fin, dejo el palabrerío y paso a los agradecimientos por los Reviews dejados en el capitulo anterior:**

**In Pieces: Gracias, una vez más, por tan lindo Review, además de que dejé por ahí colgado el nuevo cap 5 de aquella historia, si te apetece leerlo. Y si, es lindo ver a aquellos dos loquillos juntos nuevamente… Pero Miranda no se anda con rodeos, ¿Eh? Puede volver… En fin. Gracias y espero con muchísimo gusto alguna nueva historia tuya. **

**Vegeta'z girL: Si, anda mal aquella Jill, besuqueándose con el piloto de su equipo… Pero, gracias por el lindo Review. **

**Ary. Valentine: ¡Amiga mía! ¡Gracias por leer nuevamente! Yo también adoro tu trabajo, con toda mi alma. ¡Mereces un libro, claro! Espero ver más de ti y no me dejes sin nuevo capi de tu historia, que tantas risas me saca. ¡Y besos y abrazos de oso para ti también!**

**Miku Redfield xD: (primero y principal, me encanta tu "nombre" en esta Pág.…) Y acertaste con esa predicción que se venía un fuerte lemon. Y si, yo creo que es genial que ambos estén juntos, pero ya sabes, Capcom es quien pone las reglas… nosotros solo creamos lo que tendría que ser. Y gracias por leer la actualización anterior. ¡Espero ver más de ti por aquí!**

**Lol Girl: Gracias de nuevo por leer otra historia mía. ¡Es lindo contar con tu apoyo!**

**Pamela Nayeli: ¡Gracias por leer! Y, antes de que pierdas la cordura, aquí te dejo un nuevo capi para que leas y gracias por tus lindas palabras (seguramente encontrarás alguna historia más, Me refiero a que no es tan genial… Para mi, claro) ¡Y realmente me da gusto que te haya encantado! :D**

**Namine Redfield: ¡Gracias por leer y dejar un lindo review! ¡Llegué a tu parte favorita! Wiiii, espero que esta parte también te guste tanto como la anterior, aunque no se, eres tu la que decide. En fin, gracias por dejar lindas palabras, abrazo aceptado y muchos abrazos de oso para ti. **

**En fin, espero que les guste este lindo capitulo y les dejo unas frases que me dejó una linda impresión en mi periodo de poca inspiración, tarea, exámenes y más que me retarda en escribir más sobre estos dos:**

"**¿Quién ha amado alguna vez si no ha amado a la primera mirada?"**

**William Shakespeare.**

"**Se ama sólo aquello que no se posee por entero"**

**Marcel Proust.**

"**La espera del placer es en sí misma un placer"**

**Gotthold Ephraim Lessing. **

"**Tarde o temprano, el amor es su propio vengador"**

**Lord Byron **

* * *

**_Capitulo 6: Un bello domingo_**

Era hermoso despertarse así, en la cama de la mujer que amas, con un día espectacular…_ Y por lo menos tengo ropa interior._ Y si, había que admitirlo, hacía el amor con ella como si no hubiera un mañana. Y a ambos le sentaba bien. Luego de que salieran de la fiesta, inmediatamente Chris alistó un bolsito con su pijama y fue directo a la casa de Jill, que muy sensualmente, lo recibió con un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje rojo, que le sentaba de maravilla. _Y el sofá fue testigo._ Sonrió, mientras que le acariciaba suavemente el brazo; y ella dormía acurrucada a su pecho, con tanta tranquilidad… Que simplemente, fue perfecto. Ah, pero la diversión del Señor Redfield y la Señorita Valentine no terminaba ahí siquiera. No, ellos lo habían vuelto a hacer en su cómoda cama. Y nunca se había sentido tan bien cuando tenía sexo. O si. Ni en la secundaria, con las porristas mas bonitas de todo el equipo, que lo buscaban por ser el mariscal de campo "más sexy", según la opinión general de toda la escuela.

Pero era verdad.

Lo había disfrutado demasiado. Y esperaba poder disfrutarlo sin las burlas y bromas pesadas de todos sus amigos y compañeros de equipo. Ella era su novia, y nadie tendría que saberlo, por su bien y por el bien de una relación así de comprometida como la suya. Además, eran felices en secreto. Compañeros de día, amantes apasionados por la noche. Jill se removió, mientras que dejaba escapar un suspiro. Habían quedado francamente exhaustos después de doble diversión en una sola madrugada. _Y eso que no estábamos ebrios… _O si, cuando él bebía, era una fiera indomable. Y además, no podía quitarse semejante sonrisa bobalicona del rostro. ¡Estaba feliz! Y además, eran las 13:26 p.m. y recién se levantaba. Y sabía de muy buena fuente que también varios compañeros suyos habían tenido una noche similar. Era obvio, ya que Forest le había propuesto a la misma camarera "quedarse"; Edward se había retirado un momento largo con la prima del cumpleañero, Richard y Rebecca habían vuelto juntos al departamento de la misma, Joseph se lo había pasado en grande con dos muchachas amigas de Forest y los casados habían vuelto alegres a sus respectivas casas.

Y sintió que su amada se desperezaba poco a poco a su lado.

Vio como la castaña lo miraba con esos ojos celestes tan frescos y como le sonreía, mientras que se estiraba soñolienta y volvía a acurrucarse a su lado. Chris se encontró perdido en aquellos orbes azules, como unos cielos de primavera despejados, tan hermosos y frescos como su piel de porcelana. Estaba enamorado de su compañera y de su mejor amiga, estaba enamorado y como nunca en su vida.

-Buen día, Jilly- Comenzó, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa amplia y hermosa- ¿Cómo durmió mi novia?- Esta sonrió, mientras cerraba los ojos y se recostaba sobre su almohada

-Francamente bien… Y creo que tu también…- Y lo besó, mientras que este le tomaba la cintura. Ella se echaba sobre él, mientras que le besaba apasionadamente la boca. Chris bajó sus manos hasta los muslos de Jill, y esta cerró los ojos y lanzó un suspiro de placer.- Aconsejaría que esperes hasta después de comer… ansío comer algo…-

-Igual yo, pero luego no me niegues el derecho a otro revolcón.- Ambos se separaron un momento, mientras que se levantaban y se cubrían con una camiseta. Ambos bajaron las escaleras, mientras Jill se dirigía a la cocina a preparar algo; Chris se acercó e encendió su móvil. Lo dejó sobre una estantería, cerca del sofá. Y segundos después de haberlo dejado, comenzó a sonar. _Llamada entrante…_ Se acercó al aparato, no sin antes lanzar un suspiro de resignación. Alguien lo molestaba un domingo… Y era Forest.

-¿Si Forest?- Comenzó el castaño, con voz de puro fastidio. Era muy enervante que alguien le molestase en un día como aquel.

-¡Chris! ¡Amigo! Te he llamado como veinte veces al…- Estaba emocionado, y eso se notaba muchísimo en lo agitado que estaba para hablar.

-Estaba apagado mientras dormía, Forest- Agregó, mientras que caminaba a la pequeña cocina comedor de Jill lentamente.

-Ah, si te contara mi noche anterior ¡Fue fantástica! Primero, gracias por tu regalo, he llamado como a por lo menos veinte personas por el mismo motivo por el cual te estoy hablando; y esa pelirroja ¡Chris! ¡Es genial! Además, ella siente algo más por mi que para solo un simple revolcón; y creo que yo igual, aunque no parezca. Y creo que estoy perdidamente loco por ella ¡Es la chica que esperé encontrarme por 29 años!- Era extraño escuchar algo así, pero a la vez hermosamente gratificante. De alguna forma. Además, saber que el era feliz era bastante; ¡era su amigo! Y claro que estaría feliz por él. Es más, Jill lo veía sonreír de forma bobalicona, perdido en el cuerpo de ella y en las anécdotas sexuales de Forest. – Y creo que francamente te estoy aburriendo más de lo necesario… En fin, saludos y que estés bien.

-Gracias… Te veo mañana- Y colgó. Acto seguido, dejó el móvil en la encimera, mientras que pasaba unas manos cariñosas por las caderas de Jill y la abrazaba desde atrás. Ella reía, mientras revolvía los huevos en una sartén, dejaba algunas tiras de beicon en un platito con una servilleta, para absorber toda la grasa que emanaba y se concentraba que los dos filetes que había dejado cocinándose no se quemaran de un lado. Chris le dio un beso en el hombro, luego uno en el cuello y luego en la mejilla.

-No sabía que estabas tan desesperado por otra ronda- El castaño enarcó una ceja, mientras que se mecía y la mecía a ella también.

-Yo no tengo esa intención… No, Jillian, esta vez te equivocas. Primero y principal, muero de ganas de probar tu improvisado platillo; y segundo, no necesito acostarme contigo para decirte lo mucho que yo te quiero. Y creo que es momento en que lo empieces a saber.

-Bueno… Dos cosas, una; no me llames Jillian. Me recuerda cuando mi padre me regañaba por las cosas que yo hacía mal en la escuela o siquiera en casa. Y dos, ya lo se, y creo que ambos también coincidimos en que no necesitamos sexo solamente para expresar nuestro cariño.- Y era cierto, le dio un beso largo en los labios y luego comenzó a colocar los platos y cubiertos en la mesa. Solo ellos dos. Y era lindo eso.

_Si supiera que así será siempre, yo misma le pido matrimonio ya_. Él era la descripción de perfecta caballerosidad (no tan perfecto, de algún modo.) Terminó el último trocito de filete, mientras que se limpiaba los labios con una servilleta de papel y luego se recostaba en la silla, mientras lo veía tomar un buen trago de jugo. Sencillez y sabor, eso habían comido. Y seguramente el plato fuerte ya estaba por llegar.

Como siempre.

Chris dejó el vaso sobre la mesa, se cruzó de brazos y los apoyó sobre la mesa. Y se la quedó mirando. Mientras sonreía. Ella enarcó una ceja, mientras que se echaba atrás en su silla nuevamente. Y sonrió. Le causó gracia, de alguna manera, la forma de sentarse de Chris.

-¿Qué?- Logró decir de la nube de palabras que tenía en mente. -¿Ya quieres follar?- Chris rió divertido.

-No, pero si insistes…-

-No tengo apuro.- Miró la pila de trastos que tenían delante de sus narices; y luego miró directo a la encimera, llena de sartenes, asaderas y algunas cacerolillas del día anterior. – Y además… tengo que lavar todo esto. Sino, en cualquier momento, la señora Cuca, con su familia de miles de millones de hijos que son resistentes a la radiación lo hará por mí.- Suspiró y recogió todos los platos de la mesa con sumo cuidado, y los dejó en el fregadero, al tiempo que tomaba una esponjilla amarilla y le vertía una buena cantidad de detergente desengrasante… Y comenzó la tediosa tarea de limpieza, ayudada por Chris.

Entre algunos besos e idas y vueltas para tomar un paño seco del primer cajón de la encimera justo al lado del refrigerador, lentamente los trastos y demás utensilios fueron quedando limpios, ordenados y guardados. Y lentamente, ambos amantes quedaron exhaustos de la tarea. Y era agotador, casi tanto como el entrenamiento de Wesker del jueves a viernes y además de que esta semana, que acababa de comenzar, tendrían a Marini en prueba de resistencia para ver cuanto aguantaban con trote, carrera y caminata… _Dios… _Pensó Jill, al tiempo que accedía a darle un abrazo cariñoso al hombre que estaba frente a ella y apoyaba su mentón en su hombro. Sería una tortura y estaba cansada de ante mano. El castaño le susurraba cuanto la quería al tiempo que le acariciaba la espalda. Y subieron al dormitorio a ver la TV, si es que encontraban algo bueno en la programación del domingo.

Se recostaron en las revueltas sabanas blancas de Jill, mientras que ella tomaba el control remoto y encendía el aparato, que proyectaba un episodio viejo de la serie que ambos seguían los miércoles a las diez p.m. Se quedaron tumbados, mirándose el rostro, mientras que las voces de fondo de los protagonistas sonaban y llenaban el espacio vacío. Antes que el silencio, eso era mucho mejor. Se daban unos besitos algo infantiles, mientras que reían y charlaban. Al pasar el tiempo, el episodio terminó, mientras que daba paso al siguiente programa, repetido, de la semana. Era un resumen literario de libros, buenos escritores y espectáculos a lo largo de todo el país. Y resultaba que la banda favorita de Chris "Foo Fighters" tocaría en unas semanas en el estadio de Pensilvania. Y era de esperarse que este ya tuviera las entradas, las cuales, asistiría con Joseph y Richard, fanáticos y casi lunáticos por la banda.

-¿Y bien, algo de romance?- Consultó él, dispuesto a satisfacerla y satisfacer aquel deseo primitivo que se acumulaba en su interior. Ella sonrió y se echó sobre él.

-Si, por mi esta bien…- Y lo besó con mas intensidad, al tiempo que este bajaba las manos hasta sus caderas y ella acariciaba su rostro y sus cabellos, del mismo color que los suyos. Chris comenzó a explorar su boca con la lengua, mientras que ella intentaba lo mismo, en un infinito choque de placer. Sus manos exploraban nuevamente la ya conocida piel de Jill, esperando encontrar el tesoro que tanto anhelaba. Acariciaba sus pechos, mientras la muchacha dejaba salir suspiros placenteros, al tiempo que le besaba el cuello a Chris; y lentamente le despojó la camiseta, dejando aquellos firmes pechos al aire, listos para su siguiente tratamiento.

Jill también lo despojó de su camiseta color marrón, mientras que este acercaba sus labios juguetones y comenzaba a besar sus pechos, su cuerpo… Y se detuvo en los pezones. Succionó primero el derecho, con el mayor deleite de todos. Y lo merecía, ella era como su droga, la cura para la enfermedad, llamada soledad, que lo amenazaba con destruirlo. Y beber aquel hermoso éxtasis era lo mejor que podría pasarle. Ella había dejado los suspiros placenteros por gemidos, que lo animaban a más. Estaba dándole todo su corazón, abriéndole las puertas para dejar una huella que jamás borraría del todo. Terminó su trabajo, viendo como el punto de placer quedaba triangular, y dio el mismo tratamiento al pecho izquierdo, mientras los acariciaba con suma ternura.

Ella gemía y gemía, ante el tratamiento dulce y amoroso que le estaba brindando; luego él soltó la melena castaña de sus ataduras, oliendo aquel perfume hermoso que emanaba y esa textura sedosa y lacia… Ambos rodaron por la cama, mientras que la televisión solo generaba algún murmullo distante con respecto a ellos dos; sumergidos en esa burbuja de pasión interna en la que ambos formaban parte. Él, con un movimiento rápido pero suave como la seda, bajó sus bragas, mientras que ella bajaba sus calzoncillos. Lentamente, la pasión embargaba aquellas zonas insospechadas pero anheladas por tanto tiempo en el mundo, y aquél deseo primitivo entraba en acción. La lujuria, el deseo y mas que nada, el embriague de amor por ambos cuerpos comenzaba a hacerse notar en las excitadas entrepiernas de ambos, mientras que se revolcaban y volvían a revolcarse en aquel nido.

Y el siguiente acto, perpetrado por el castaño le arrancó un fuerte gemido a Jill. En la revolcada, lentamente la había penetrado, arrancándole unos incontables suspiros de éxtasis y deseo. Lentamente, aquella sensación subía por sus cuerpos, mientras que ambos gemían del placer incalculable que se estaban dando mutuamente. Las embestidas del castaño se hicieron más rítmicas, estableciendo un sensual ritmo al baile de cuerpos desnudos y sedientos de pasión y lujuria. Y lentamente, ambos, abrazados y expresando ese amor increíble, cabalgaron juntos hacia el precipicio, donde lentamente retornaron a la tierra; respirando dificultad y relajados, muy relajados.

Yacieron acostados, uno al lado del otro, mientras dejaban pasar la tarde; juntos y felices.

* * *

Oficina general del equipo S.T.A.R.S.

Lunes 9:30 a.m.

* * *

Con un buen café en la mano, con el ordenador encendido, un juego de cartas dentro del mismo y con su amigo Sully, Chris se la pasaba de grande, mientras que intentaba no prestarle atención a su amigo Joseph, cantando algo desafinado y con los auriculares puestos, a todo volumen, claro; entonando la mejor canción que ambos creían haber escuchado.

-There goes my hero/ watch him as he goes/ there goes my hero/ he's ordinary- Mientras que tocaba una guitarra imaginaria y evitaba abrir los ojos, esperando no perder el trance en el que estaba, Joseph se encontraba como de costumbre, con música en sus oídos y con Barry, intentando no golpearlo por lo molesto que lograba ser. Además de que parecía haber encontrado baterías de quien sabe donde; y el muy cabrón siempre se activaba de más en las mañanas, aunque en un lunes era extraño en él, aparte de la típica cara de que no durmió muy bien la noche del domingo… Después de despertarse a las tres de la tarde…

Asentía con la cabeza, mientras que el murmullo de la música fuerte acompañaba la oficina. El aroma a café expreso, junto con el aroma a papeles recién sacados de la fotocopiadora y el perfume de la mayoría de los caballeros, daba una combinación agradable en un ambiente TAN reducido como era la propia oficina del escuadrón. Jill, sentada con Richard y Rebecca, hablaba sin preocupación alguna; mientras que el castaño la observaba y esbozaba una sonrisa mental. Y no paraba de pensar en lo que había sido la tarde anterior. Dio un mordisco a la porción de pastel sobrante de la fiesta. _Y está igual de buena que el sábado…_Pensó, mientras que la dejaba a un lado y continuaba charlando con Kenneth "Sully" Sullivan.

-¿Tu también engulles una porción más?- Preguntó el hombre de piel aceitunada, mientras que daba un mordisquito a su poción. – Déjame decirte que a Josh le ha gustado también… Y como el quinceañero que es, pidió una para sus dieciocho años.- Joshua era el único hijo que comprendía la familia Sullivan. Y después del divorcio de Sully, decidió vivir con él, ya que su madre… Digamos, no posee la paciencia del mundo; y menos con un adolescente.

-¿Josh ya piensa así? Me refiero…-

-Si, si preguntas. Y ya le he dado varias charlas sobre el tema. Como cuidarse y todo… Ah, parece ayer cuando todavía le cambiaba los pañales… ¡Y hoy piensa ya en sexo y mujeres!- El comentario final, tan poco sutil, le arrancó una risotada a ambos.

-¿Ya tiene novia?

-si, y déjame confesarte que casi cae en la tan temida "zona de amigo"- el hombre, de unos cuarenta y cuatro años dio otro mordisco a su pocioncita.

-¿Ya?-

-Si, por poco su actual novia lo rechaza… Ya sabes… "Te quiero, pero eres como un hermano para mí." – Y si que el castaño ojos marrones lo sabía. Miles de veces él quedó en ese puesto en la secundaria, mientras que todavía era "un nerd" Aún recordaba cuando la antigua "tercera en conflicto" le había rechazado en primer año del secundario. Y él, con apenas trece años, se lo había tomado fatal. Además, era un crío... – Y al final, la chica aceptó; pero ya me veo a mi hijo frustrado por que esta chica lo dejó.-

Antes de que Chris pudiera expresar su siguiente opinión, Enrico, con unas hojas en una tableta negra, ingresaba a la sala. Con lapicera en mano, y con un silbato colgado al cuello, repasaba la lista de los próximos corredores. Todos seguían atiborrando sus estómagos con café y pastel. Y era de esperar que alguien terminara en los servicios, vomitando todo lo que entró a aquel estomago. Casi era gracioso, cuando el hombre, acomodándose el bigote, comenzó a hablar.

-Señores…- Algún cauto dejó de conversar con su compañero, mientras que el resto seguía hablando. Y Joseph… no, el seguía en su trance con su guitarra imaginaria.- Señores…- Una risotada se escuchó, mientras que el hombre de pelo negro perdía la paciencia.- ¡**Señores**!- Gritó, al tiempo que todos se callaban y lo miraban, con algún gesto parecido al susto. Barry golpeó en la cabeza a Frost, mientras que sus auriculares caían de sus oídos a sus piernas y lo miraba con odio. Los acomodó sobre el lindo y ordenado escritorio de madera- que rara vez estaba ordenado- y miró al hombre de pelo color negro.

-Bien… Según mis observaciones diarias, hoy toca resistencia y fuerza… Y nadie, repito **NADIE **puede decir "no, esto yo no lo hago"- Corrió unos papeles, mientras que un susurro débil es escuchó en la habitación.- Y Wesker me dio el permiso de entrenarlos de ahora en adelante, asique… - Hizo un gesto ascendente con la mano y todos en la habitación se levantaron.- Al campo de entrenamiento.- Y todos sabían que significaba; _o si… el campo a las afueras de Raccoon City… casi con Latham City… Gracias Enrico, por mi puedes irte al demonio._

Con unos diez kilómetros cuadrados de superficie verde y algún árbol lejano, ese lindo pedazo de tierra sería el infierno sobre todos ellos. Hacía calor, y la ausencia de viento- solo con una fina brisa refrescante- y con, por lo menos, treinta y cinco grados Celsius de máxima pronosticada… Las camisetas de todos olerían mal. _Por lo menos el sí entrena con nosotros._ Y eso significaba una enorme ventaja a la hora del entrenamiento. Enrico no solo sabría que, en algún determinado momento, todos deberían parar, y además sabría que…

Bueno, todos se estaban muriendo de calor.

Enfilando al estacionamiento, con su bolso en mano y varias botellas en un refrigerador portátil- a rebosar de hielo- Chris se preparaba para un lindo día. Sudor, camisetas fuera y mucho calor… _Hermosa forma de divertirme… _Y todos salieron a la avenida Ennerdale Street, mientras una ola de calor arrasaba sus cuerpos y ponía mas desgano en todos ellos.

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Que les pareció? creo que hay algo que mejorar, ya que un poco no me agradó el resultado final... pero así quedó.**

**Sin más, déjenme despedirme, dándoles muchos abrazos de oso y besitos :D **

**Saludines!**


	7. Capitulo 7: Billy

**¡Por fin la nube oscura se disipa! Siento haber tardado tiempo en subir un nuevo capi para los que venían siguiendo la historia, pero con TODO lo que viví en este tiempo, realmente tuve el tiempo más limitado del mundo (no quiero poner ninguna excusa en todo esto, simplemente es verdad; en otras palabras exámenes, exámenes ¡Y MAS EXAMENES! Y si me dejan confesarles, odio con toda mi alma la biología **** ) Y para los que me desearon un muy buen augurio con el tema de mi mamá (y para los que recién se enteran, la intervendrán quirúrgicamente el 12/7) **

**Bueno, dejando todo eso de lado, los agradecimientos a las personas que se toman el tiempito de leer lo que escribo con tanto amor:**

**Miku De Reedus: ¡Amiga! ¡Me haces reír! Muchísimas gracias por semejante Review (con todo mi amor acepto tus dos "Espero el próximo" Siento haberme demorado mucho en subir, pero como ya habrás leído o te habré informado, tuve serios problemas, tanto creativamente como familiarmente. **

**Ary. Valentine: ¡Tanto tiempo sin saber de ti! Creo que tengo que dejar de escribir, así prestas atención ñ.ñ (broma) Espero que te guste tanto como te gustó el sexto capi de esta historia, la cual (con mucho amor) hago. (Parezco un osito cariñosito así xD) En fin, que te encuentres bien y gracias por tu linda opinión de aquel lemmon (por fin me animé a algo más "adulto".**

**In Pieces: Bien, ¿Qué te digo? Ajajajjaaja. Si, ¡por fin ambos no se están tirando de los pelos!; y si, por fin me animé a algo más "adulto" entre estos dos. Creo que hacen linda pareja. Y si, realmente me encantó calificar al Señor Redfield de amante enamorado. Creo que siempre expresará unos sentimientos así por la Señorita Valentine. –Ajajajjaaja- Gracias por tu crítica positiva, y como siempre digo, son bienvenidas ¡Saludos de oso!**

**M. Bidden: Respecto a tus dos Reviews (uno del capi 5 y otro del 6) con el primero, sí; estaba pensando en hacer una historia con una fiesta estilo Proyecto X con los STARS, ya que realmente me resultó tentadora la idea, más tentadora después de ver la película. :DDD Y si, despertar con la persona que tu más quieres es una de las mejores sensaciones del mundo; y, Enrico no se toma con broma los ejercicios xD. Además, con los acontecimientos de los primeros RE realmente tenían que estar en buena forma (aunque no muchos salieron de la Mansión Spencer… T.T) Pero bueno. Y muchísimas gracias por ambos Reviews, como ya te digo. **

**Yuna-Tidus-Love: Bienvenida al Fic! Espero que te gusten los próximos capis, que espero que sean tan geniales como lo son ya. **

**Y si se preguntan en que época sucedieron los acontecimientos desde el primer capi, son dos meses antes del Incidente de la Mansión. Y las historias tienen algunos de los elementos vistos en las novelas del Resident Evil; como por ejemplo el amigo de la adolescencia de Chris (Resident Evil: La Conspiración de Umbrella) o las niñas vecinas de Jill, Priscilla y Becky McGee (Las primeras víctimas de los extraños asesinos caníbales de la primera novela) Espero haber aclarado sus dudas, y que disfruten mucho el nuevo capítulo. ¡See ya!**

* * *

Todos estaban alineados en una línea recta, abanicándose con la mano y mirando la sarta de desafíos que tendrían que cumplir como entrenamiento. _En la Fuerza Aérea estas cosas no pasaban_. Pensó, mientras que se dedicaba a examinar cada uno de los puestos con detenimiento. Doce. Doce en total excluyendo a Kevin, que solo contó para llevarlos hasta las afueras de la ciudad. Chris suspiró, mientras que veía a Jill a su lado, abanicándose con la mano derecha y secándose el sudor con su mano libre. Enrico repasaba la lista de algo, que ni Chris ni el resto de los miembros sabía de qué se trataba. Miró al resto de los hombres que estaban a su lado. Si había una expresión para la ira, cansancio y agotamiento por calor, ellos la tenían. Pero nadie se atrevía a cuestionar a Enrico. Todos pensaban que era peor que Wesker. Y algo de razón tenían. El sí que tenía madera de capitán. Y la seguiría teniendo por siempre…

Frunció el ceño, al tiempo que tomaba un trago de su agua mineral fría. Y los del pronóstico acertaron nuevamente. El calor era insoportable. Treinta y cinco grados un lunes… Ya de por si los lunes son deprimentes, pero con calor son fatigantes, horribles y molestos. Enrico dejó la tabla con quien sabe que en ella y se cruzó de brazos.

-Sí, ya sé que hace un calor de mil demonios y que nadie quiere estar aquí; créanme, ni siquiera yo quiero estar aquí. Las reglas son reglas, y nadie quiere desobedecer a Irons.- Chris escuchó que muchos afirmaban aquello. Si desobedeces, puede ser que el loco te guillotine…- Asique, bueno. Es hora.- Se acercó más a la fila de soldados.- Como podrán apreciar, preparé una serie de obstáculos. Doce, en total. Una para cada uno de ustedes. Estarán unos cinco minutos en cada una y rotarán cuando la campana suene.- Señaló una campanilla a un lado de la última estación de obstáculo. – Asique cada uno ocupe una estación.

Obedientemente, cada soldado ocupó un puesto distinto. A duras penas. Chris examinó la suya. Una serie de barras se colocaba frente a él, luego un terreno fangoso por el cual arrastrarse- y si querías levantar la cabeza te pinchabas con el alambre de púas que estaba sobre la tierra mojada y pastosa.- y al final una pared de madera, la cual tendría que escalar. _Es casi igual al entrenamiento que nos daban en la Fuerza Aérea…_ o aun peor… Allí eran duros y estrictos con el entrenamiento, y la mayoría de las pistas de obstáculos eran similares a las que tendría que pasar ese mismo día… Suspiró y siguió al resto, que se ubicaban en sus respectivas estaciones. Él era uno de los partidarios del ejercicio, la creencia de que el mismo era muy entretenido y educativo –para los pequeños- pero eso entraba en su catalogación de tortura.

Se secó el sudor, que lentamente comenzaba a formarse nuevamente en su frente y caería por sus sienes y luego al suelo. Dejó sus brazos en sus caderas, en forma de jarra y esperó. Enrico lentamente se acercaba a la campana, lo tomó y… "_¡Ding!_ Y comenzó a saltar y a arrastrarse, dispuesto a por lo menos tener una buena catalogación por no oponerse a realizarlo.

* * *

Cincuenta minutos más tarde, estaba echado en el suelo, respirando con dificultad por su boca y arrojándose agua lentamente en su cabeza recalentada, que parecía jugarle una mala pasada con su cabello oscuro. No era el único que estaba echado en el suelo, en medio del calor sofocante proveniente del sol, sino que casi todos estaban o sentados o padeciendo casi una insolación importante en el suelo, estirados cuan largo eran sus cuerpos. Rebecca fue la que peor parada había salido. Al finalizar la cuarta estación, cayó al suelo, con un mareo terrible. Todavía estaban intentando recomponerla a la normalidad, pese a que el incidente hubiera sido hacía unos quince minutos. Levantó sus ojos castaños y miró al muchacho tendido a su lado. El cabello rubio oscuro de Edward estaba empapado en su propio sudor y se había convertido en un castaño húmedo- si es que así se le llamaba- Edward se arrojó agua al rostro, mientras bebía lo que apenas ingresaba a su boca. Estaba exhausto, como casi todos. _Esto fue una masacre de fuerzas…_ Pensó, mientras que, con muy poco entusiasmo, se levantaba y se dirigía a tomar otra botella de agua.

Pasó al lado de la "aglomeración" de sus compañeros de trabajo, alrededor de la pobre Rebecca, y llegó al mini-refrigerador. Lo abrió rápidamente y extrajo una botella bien fría. Bebió un sorbo largo y luego carraspeó un poco, y fue a recibir el parte. Rebecca aún continuaba en el suelo caliente y seco, pero tenía el color normal de su piel- no aquel pálido fantasmal que observó antes de que ella se cayera- Y parecía que lentamente los síntomas de su insolación daban marcha atrás. Chris husmeó su reloj, y este decía que ya era hora de que todos se marcharan a casa. Vio que Enrico colgaba su teléfono y ayudaba a componerse a Rebecca. Esta, apenada y con las mejillas encendidas en un rosa intenso, bajó los ojos y hombros, mientras que el resto se disipaba y se secaban el intenso sudor.

-Bien, Rebecca; tus padres están al corriente de todo, y dicen que en menos de quince minutos vienen por ti.- dijo el capitán del Equipo B, de forma amigable.- Te irás a casa y te esperamos en la reunión de Wesker por la tarde.- Y a Chris se le había pasado por alto aquello. Era francamente tediosa una reunión con Wesker, pero Irons y su odio infinito hacia él lo empeoraba todo. _Por lo menos la noticia de que nosotros atraparemos a aquellos asesinos lo hace más satisfactorio._ Con su antebrazo se secó la nueva película de sudor que comenzaba a cubrirle la frente. Volteó y se encontró a una alarmada Jill.

-¿Qué sucede?- Interrogó el castaño

-oh, Chris; no es nada, me ha puesto de los nervios que a Becky le haya pasado algo así.- Se encogió de hombros y pateó una piedrita con su pie.

-A todos nos ha puesto igual.- Se acercó confidente a ella- y si me dejas admitir, presentía que algo así pasaría a alguien de los nuestros.

-Sí, tenía la misma sensación desde que puse un pie en este paramo desértico.- dijo, con una pisca de alegría. Jill bebió más agua de su botella personal, volteó y se alejó a componer a Edward, en peores condiciones que ellos dos. Forest, con el cabello recogido en una coleta-algo femenino- observaba a su joven compañera de equipo con los brazos cruzados. En su mirada había un atisbo de comparecencia, al mismo tiempo que alivio al encontrarla bien.

-Bien…- Suspiró.- Por fin nos largamos de este lugar- Se descruzó de brazos y le dirigió su mirada optimista a Chris.- ¿Veras el juego?-

Chris titubeó al instante siguiente de aquella pregunta, no era precisamente fanático del San Antonio Spurs o de Miami Heat, aunque fuera un partido decisivo. Más bien, no le gustaba demasiado en Basquetbol. Se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo, aunque tengo una cena pendiente con un muy buen amigo mío. ¿Recuerdas a Billy? ¿El muchacho pelirrojo de aquella borrachera?-

Forest sonrió, bajando la mirada.

-Cómo olvidarla…

-Bueno, hoy, como recuerdo de nuestra graduación nos encontraremos en el bar Jack, a las diez.-Forest sonrió ampliamente y le palmeó el hombro.

-Pásenla bien ustedes dos.- Comenzó a alejarse al mini-refrigerador y luego al bus, el cual los había llevado. A mitad de camino lo observó sobre su hombro- ¡Y dale mis saludos!- E ingresó dentro.

Chris suspiró, se bebió lo que le quedaba de agua y fue caminando con paso tranquilo ayudar a cargar las demás cosas que ese día les sirvieron a él y a sus compañeros. Parecía que todos sabían muy bien lo que hacían; y todos querían marcharse a casa, porque incluso Rebecca ayudaba con todas las cosas. ¿Quién se quiere quedar más tiempo del debido en el trabajo? Que el supiera, nadie. Cargando con unas colchonetas y neumáticos de camiones viejos al hombro, lentamente fue guardándolo todo; ansioso por encontrarse con su amigo.

* * *

Era el último en salir de las duchas, y eso era algo genial, si es que así se le podía llamar. Con una toalla de color claro en sus manos; se quitaba el excedente de agua de su cabello e intentaba no mojarse la camisa con mangas cortas negra que llevaba encima. Era el único que quedaba de la unidad presente en el RPD, además de los policías de turno noche y de Irons, que siempre se marchaba a las ocho. Dejó la toalla húmeda sobre el banco de madera, al lado de su bolso de entrenamiento. Ajustó el zipper de sus pantalones y el botón; y se ató las agujetas de sus zapatillas. Dobló cuidadosamente la toalla húmeda y la guardó dentro de su bolso sobre una bolsa de plástico. _Hay que quitarla de aquí antes que huela fétidamente. _Incontables veces le había pasado ya, y era muy difícil quitar el olor fuerte de la podredumbre de aquel bolso.

Se puso de pie, cerró su bolso y se lo echó al hombro. Caminó con paso tranquilo, pasando a saludar a Marvin que salía de la oficina del cuerpo de investigadores y se marchó. La calle estaba ya menos transitada, y las bocinas de los coches ya no se escuchaban. Respiró el aire que corría fresco por los edificios del centro; caminando hasta su casa y luego al bar. Aún recordaba al debilucho Billy de los últimos años de preparatoria. "Vive los últimos tres años de la secundaria, porque son los mejores" Le había dicho su tío. Pero como un chaval de quince años, lo único que quería era salir lo más rápido de aquella prisión matutina. _¿Y qué tal? Fueron los mejores…_ Conoció a Billy por casualidad, una mañana en medio del recreo, cuando se dirigía apurado a su clase de biología. De su prisa, no se había percatado de que un muchacho, unos meses mayor que él –con su atuendo "nerd"- cerraba su locker y de golpe… ¡ZAS! Todos sus libros- los cuales eran realmente muchísimos- estaban en el suelo.

"_-¡Lo siento mucho!- había dicho, con la mirada baja; recogiendo sus libros.- Soy Chris, y de veras lo lamento"_

"_-N…No, fue mi culpa.- con su dedo índice, acomodó sus gafas sobre el puente de su nariz y le ayudó-Soy Billy, "el patán del tercer curso"_

Y lo más raro de todo era que no lo había visto jamás en la clase. Quizás porque él se sentaba atrás, con- en aquel entonces- su grupo de amigos.

"_-¿Por qué te llamas así?- Inquirió Chris, con una mueca de desagrado contra aquella falta de autoestima del muchacho._

_-Así me llaman los chicos del fondo- Se encogió de hombros, y guardó todos sus libros en su mochila de color azul. Chris quedó estupefacto. ¿Sus propios amigos le trataban tan mal? Esperaba no haberlo hecho también._

_-Bueno, yo me encargaré de que no suceda así, ¿Vas a la clase de biología?- Billy asintió enérgicamente, sonriendo- ¿Te acompaño?- Y juntos recorrieron la marea de alumnos del pasillo, abriéndose paso por todos los cuerpos que se rozaban al caminar, y algunos ni siquiera perdón te decían…_"

Esperó en la esquina del cruce peatonal, con los coches cruzando a una velocidad realmente alta. El semáforo cambió de color verde a rojo y comenzó a cruzar; pero como no, siempre está el idiota de siempre que cruza en infracción. El coche frenó bruscamente, y sus neumáticos chillaron fuertemente. El conductor lanzó una serie de palabrotas, mientras que presionaba el claxon.

-¡Muévete, idiota!- gritó el tipo enfurecido con él, mientras que el cabello se alborotaba lentamente por el viento. Siguió presionando el claxon con fuerza.

-¡Cierra el culo! ¡Aprende a conducir!- Lentamente cruzó la calle, con los insultos potenciados del conductor furioso; no se molestaría por alguien que parecía un engendro conduciendo, no un lunes a la noche. Elevó su vista al cielo y contempló las pocas estrellas que podía ver, todas acaparadas por el brillo intenso de las luces de las calles y avenidas. Cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente el fresco aire nocturno. Le traía un recuerdo agradable, de cuando era niño –con unos siete años y su hermana había cumplido el primero- y pasaba una semana con sus abuelos y sus padres en la agradable casa con hectáreas de césped verde y cultivo de las afueras**. **_Solo unos meses antes de que ellos murieran… _Casi de un manotazo quitó aquellos tristes pensamientos y siguió caminando a paso tranquilo.

¿Qué esperaba de una noche así? Realmente poco; el hecho de encontrarse con Billy lo hacía todo mucho más especial. _Es como recordar mis años de rebeldía._ Aunque fuera un adolescente normal y tranquilo. Suspiró y cargó sus pulmones con una nueva bocanada de aire fresco, algo inundado del humo de un auto que había pasado a su lado, dejando una gran estela de humo negro y contaminante. Tosió unas dos veces y siguió caminando.

Estaba en frente al bar, a la hora acordada e impaciente. Estaba ansioso y feliz al mismo tiempo. Billy era algo rezagado, asique tendría que tragarse la emoción. Se balanceó sobre la punta de sus pies y luego su talón. Dejó que sus manos descansaran en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y esperó. Vio a algunos oficiales del RPD tomando un trago y el resto, simplemente civiles. El juego de Básquetbol estaba sintonizado, y observó algo impaciente como los jugadores se movían por la cancha y anotaban tres triples seguidos a favor de Miami Heat. No era algo que realmente le interesara, pero era algo para pasar el rato.

Observó en múltiples direcciones, a sus costados y detrás de él. Pero el tiempo pasaba y el muchacho no aparecía. Una sensación extraña se apoderó de la mente de Chris; él era algo rezagado, pero no era de faltar a sus encuentros, promesas o cualquier cosa que el dijera "si, iré" _Quizás ahora está por llegar, o se atrasó con su novia…_ Nunca había oído decir de parte de Billy que tuviera una novia. No era de los muchachos que les gustaba ligar; rascó su cabeza y luego su frente, con exasperación. Observó sobre su hombro y luego sobre el otro. Un costado, el otro… Una brisa gélida le llegó, provocándole un escalofrío. _Quizás como el buen idiota que soy está dentro y ni siquiera lo vi._ ¡Claro! ¡Eso era! Estaría dentro, con una copa de algo en sus manos y observando el juego desde uno de los confortables asientos de las mesas. ¿O por qué no en la barra?

Caminó hasta la puerta, secándose el sudor de las manos de puro nervio en sus pantalones. ¡Que horrible sería si Billy le recriminara su retraso! ¡Diez minutos fuera como idiota! Sonrió y abrió la puerta de madera antigua y con una ventanilla con acabados antiguos e impecables. Una campanita se hizo escuchar al correr la misma, anunciando su llegada. El cantinero y la empleada –una muchacha rubia, muy bonita, con apariencia amable y juvenil- le miraron y le sonrieron. Buscó con la mirada a todas las personas, se acercó a la gente en la barra e inclusive fue al baño; pero Billy no aparecía. Su rostro no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez en la que lo había visto. Y el cargo de investigador en Umbrella le había favorecido de manera significativa…

Se acercó a una mesa vacía y tomó asiento. La muchacha se le acercó con una amplia sonrisa y con la cartilla de órdenes.

-Buenas noches, señor. ¿Qué desea tomar?- Sacó de la bolsa de su delantal rayado una libretita y un bolígrafo azul.

-Un whisky… y que sea doble…-

* * *

Ya abatido en su cama y con una extraña sensación de desconcierto en su mente, Chris seguía formulando teorías sobre por qué no había hecho siquiera un acto de presencia. Rodó y quedó sobre su costado izquierdo, mirando hacia la ventana. El aire acondicionado funcionaba y le daba directamente sobre su rostro. Dejó que su brazo se escurriera bajo la almohada y siguió pensando. ¿Qué sería lo que lo había hecho ausentarse? ¿Se había convertido en eso? ¿En una persona que ya no cumplía sus promesas? Sería una posibilidad. El ya no era tan ingenuo con las personas, y mucho menos permisivo después de todo lo que había pasado con Miranda. Y lo mejor es que se alegraba muchísimo de que no le hubiera vuelto a ver el rostro. Esa "muchacha" era muy insistente.

Suspiró y cerró sus parpados. _Todos cambiamos con el tiempo, pero él no parecía haber cambiado, algo tiene que haberlo hecho ausentarse. ¿Le habrá pasado algo? _Sabía que llegaba desde fuera de la ciudad, desde Latham; y por el camino del Bosque. _¡¿Lo habrán encontrado los asesinos?!_ Si eso era cierto, quizás estuviera… ¡No! No era posible… Era un hombre listo, capaz de defenderse y bueno pateando culos… ¡Se había graduado de Cinturón Negro! Una gran lista de interrogantes se habría paso en su mente. Abrió a duras penas sus parpados y miró con ansia aquel vaso, al lado del teléfono blanco. Podría llamarlo, podría preguntarle si todo transcurría con normalidad…

Extendió su brazo y lo tomó. Se sentó sobre la cama y le dio unos sorbos largos. DE golpe, se encontraba extrañamente sediento. Dejó el recipiente y se tumbó de nuevo. Se cubrió lo suficiente con las sabanas y cerró los ojos… _Ahora, solo quiero dormir…_ Quería desesperadamente entrar en el limbo de los sueños, y nunca despertar. Jill y sus amigos podrían mantenerlo a flote por un tiempo, pero no por mucho. Estaba exhausto y, tanto la investigación como los entrenamientos, le dejaban de cama. Lentamente comenzó a sentirse más alejado de la realidad. El aire que exhalaba por su nariz era sentido por su brazo, que transcurría en un modo más relajado y calmado. El mundo a su alrededor parecía dejar de tener presencia… El teléfono sonó.

* * *

_**Martes- Oficina de la Unidad STARS.**_

_**12:30 Hs**_

* * *

A Jill le gruñía el estómago del hambre que llevaba consigo. Desde las once que tenía aquel molesto ruido en sus entrañas que ya no la dejaba pensar. Y dio gracias al cielo cuando por fin Wesker, colocándose sus gafas, dijo las palabras mágicas. "Hora de comer." Le resultaba un tanto gracioso que cuando por fin escuchó aquellas simples tres palabras, el sentimiento que agobiaba a su estómago, se hubiera esfumado por completo. Gruñó molesta ¿Ahora que por fin iba a comer algo sólido se esfumaba? La unidad entera había sacado provecho de su estado, y se había llevado un bocado de su enfado. Y el pobre Kenneth, con su personalidad amigable se había llevado lo peor de ella. Hasta casi vomita acido estomacal de la jodida hambre.

Todos se levantaron, mientras que comenzaban a crear un murmullo que se elevaba al cruzar la puerta que daba a aquel pasillo realmente deprimente; decidió esperar, mientras rebuscaba algo en su bolso. Cuando lo encuentre hinco los dientes al plato mismo. Pensó; no tenía definido que estaría buscando allí mismo, simplemente esperaba a aquel castaño que se proclamaba su "Amante secreto" y luego, con la falsa imagen de amigos entrañables, saldrían y llegarían al comedor, seguramente abarrotado; y con Forest guardando el asiento. El resto salió obedientemente en fila y caminaron hacia el comedor.

Solo Chris y ella estaban en ese momento en la oficina… solos… Torpemente, sacó un espejito de su bolso y examinó lentamente su rostro. Era como si algo le hubiera inquietado seriamente sobre su aspecto. Cerró la chuchería con fuerza, dejándolo sobre el escritorio- más bien, lanzándolo sobre el escritorio- Y lo miró a los ojos. El dirigió una mirada penetrante, y una sonrisa seductora a la chica.

-¡Deja de mirarme así!- espetó bruscamente la castaña, levantando sus manos a los costados de su cuerpo y mirando al suelo.- ¡Odio que hagas eso todo el tiempo!-

-No te miré en todo el día, Jill- Se acercó y la tomó por la cintura- Además, ¿Qué estás en tus días que estás tan irritable?- Jill no creía eso. Enarcó ambas cejas, mientras que echaba hacia atrás su rostro.

-¡No es eso, imbécil! Si alguien del equipo entra justo en este momento quedaremos en ridículo para siempre…- Chris acarició su mejilla con su dedo índice. Pero que hace… LA respiración de la joven se aceleró, y su corazón comenzó a martillearle en el pecho de tanto acercamiento.

-Pero por lo menos no tendremos que ocultarlo.- Y selló las protestas con un tierno beso en esos labios carmesí que la chica llevaba. Jugó con el extremo de su cola de caballo; al tiempo que ambos se acercaban más. Unos pasos en el pasillo no les interrumpieron, quizás solo fuera algún policía que se dirigía hacia el salón que había en el fondo de aquel pasillo; que solo buscara algo… Pero se detuvieron frente a la puerta, y la misma se abrió. Forest, con lo distraído que estaba hasta hacía cinco minutos no daba crédito a lo que estaba observando en aquel momento. Oh, mierda…

-no lo puedo… ¡Creer!- el éxtasis y la sorpresa convertían su hablar en un canturreo apurado. Los ojos del joven relucían como joyas preciosas y refulgentes con la iluminación del interior de la sala.- ¡Sabía que no era solo un rumor!- Soltó el pomo, mientras que se cubría la boca y ahogaba una risa traviesa.- oh, cuando se enteren los demás de esto…

-Nadie se enterará, Forest Speyer.- dijo secamente Chris. Y en eso concordaba Jill, si todos se enteraban sería un desastre para la relación. -¡Nadie! ¡EN EL MUNDO!- Soltó las caderas de la joven y se plantó delante del travieso Forest.

-Wow, relájate, viejo. Solo era broma- Jill se plantó detrás, impidiéndole hacer lo que siempre hacía. Con chisme nuevo, Forest salía corriendo, gritando las buenas nuevas.

-Y solo quedará en eso, una broma y nadie más sabrá de esto.- Ambos involucrados se cruzaron de brazos, con los rostros serios y mirando al joven de Alabama.

-Pero chicos, alguien se enterará tarde o tempran…

-Solamente tarde se enterarán de esto. Por ahora- Chris carraspeó la garganta- se quedará en un simple secreto de nosotros tres.- Se fue acercando, peligrosamente al joven. Jill le imitó y ambos finalmente le rodearon. Estaba bajo mucha presión. Ambos eran muy amigos de él y nadie quería que una simple relación acabara con la amistad que los tres compartían desde hacía tanto. Chris y Jill estaban peligrosamente cerca, y Jill ya pudo sentir la colonia

-Okey, okey…- cedió, derrotado.- No digo ni una palabra, pero tarde o temprano se enterarán. TODOS.- Hizo énfasis en la palabra y rodeó a Jill, salió al pasillo y los miró fijamente a los dos. - ¿Vienen?-

* * *

**VEINTE MINUTOS DESPUÉS…**

* * *

Todos sentados, con sus charolas anaranjadas y con doce platillos distintos; almorzaban de manera tranquila y pacífica. El ruido de las risas, el murmullo que a veces se transformaba en gritos y el ruido de los cubiertos al chocar con los platos para pinchar o cortar los alimentos inundaba el aire. Jill le daba vueltas a la ensalada de lechuga y tomate, mientras que escuchaba todas las anécdotas del equipo sobre la fiesta del sábado. Ya había oído a Forest contando todo el después con la pelirroja, solo obviando que se la había tirado como el ganador en el terreno de las mujeres que era. Luego fue el turno de Joseph, con casi las mismas anécdotas pero con las dos muchachas de piel aceitunada, que fueron compañeras de universidad del joven Speyer. Nunca supe ese lado de Joseph… Solo obvió el hecho de la relación sexual, pero nada más. Realmente era desagradable, pero todos se reían… _A excepción mía y de Becky, claro…_ Y luego el turno de Edward, confesando todo lo que había pasado con la prima del pasado cumpleañero.

-Bueno Forest, llegó el momento de decirte- tragó un sorbo de jugo de naranja- Que me tiré a tu prima.- La cara de sorpresa, asco e incredulidad estaban unidas en su rostro. Sus manos se aferraban fuertemente de la mesa, intentando no apuñalarlo con el tenedor de plástico.- Y me gustó.-

-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA!?- Exclamó colérico.- ¡¿Cómo pudiste con mi prima?!- De la cabecera de la mesa, Richard observó.

-Ni que fuera tu hermana, Forest- Este dirigió su mirada mezclada hacia el rubio.

-¡Eso sería peor!- Gruñó, mientras el resto no podía contener la risa.- ¡Y ni siquiera tengo una!- La carcajada estruendosa de Kenneth se hizo oír desde el otro extremo de la mesa. Todos ya reían, incapaces de contener la risa mucho más tiempo. Y lo peor es que el tono agudo de la voz de Forest no era algo que no daba risa…-¡¿Cómo pudiste?!-

-Supongo que tu prima pensó que estaba muy bueno, y yo pensé algo así… y bueno, al finalizar la fiesta fuimos a mi apartamento… ¡y que te puedo decir! Somos pareja ahora.- Su rostro de sorpresa se intensificó y soltó un ruido sordo, con apariencia a una palabra.

-Eso es relativamente peor. ¡No quiero tenerte en mi familia!- Frotó sus ojos con sus manos tensas, mientras que todos se doblaban de la risa… Menos Chris. Jill, mientras se secaba una lagrimilla, lo observaba, dándole vueltas a su comida, algo impaciente. _¿Le habrá ido mal con su amigo? Ese tal Billy…_ Disimuladamente, lo observó. Pasando más allá de Joseph, su cara larga llegaba hasta el suelo… No era normal en él. Él jamás- en el horario del almuerzo- estaba o enojado o triste. Su mirada era una fundición de ambos rostros… Habló con el muchacho rubio, le dijo unas palabras y se levantó con su charola a medio terminar.

Jill sabía, que si se levantaba detrás de él, habría sospechas; aunque para el resto fueran muy buenos amigos, siempre sospecharon de algún sentimiento de ellos dos. _Y no es para menos_. Esperó pacientemente diez minutos, mientras poco a poco, terminaba su ensalada. Un buen motivo tendría que tener para levantarse antes de tiempo. _Y esa es mi especialidad._ Acomodó todo dentro de la charola. Cubiertos dentro del plato, vaso y botella de agua a los costados y el postre sin digerir siquiera. –no era muy amante de los dulces.- Un problema que la aquejaba (y que ya no era un secreto dentro de la unidad) era lo que su médico llamó "Síndrome del Colon Irritable" a lo que se traducía en un dolor agudo casi insoportable. Días sí y días no. Ese era su estado. _Un buen momento para simular, je je je…_ Aferró su mano de golpe a su barriga, mientras dejaba escapar una mueca de dolor agudo. Rebecca y Kenneth denotaron su estado de inmediato, y ninguno dudó de su estado. Eso era lo bueno de ser honesta, si mientes o simulas, te creen…

-¿De nuevo?- dijo Rebecca, dando un sorbo a su gaseosa de manzana. Asintió, sobreactuando su mueca. Mordió con fuerza su labio inferior y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Yo llevo tu charola, tú ve tranquila. Nos vemos en la oficina.- asintió y con algo de prisa se levantó de la banca; y con rapidez abordó el pasillo. Si quería encontrar a Redfield, tendrías que pensar como él. Y algo que a él no le gustaba ni un pelo era la oficina, justo para después de almorzar…_ Suele quedarse en la sala de conferencias…_ Si probaba suerte, no correría ningún riesgo. Enfiló por el pasillo de salida hacia la sala de conferencias. Era regular encontrarlo allí. Siempre se sentaba y se quedaba mirando por unos cuarenta minutos en silencio el podio del centro. _Eso es raro._

Se había sacado la lotería con eso de tener un novio extraño. Pero es una persona de confianza para ella y para todos los que conozcan. Bordeó la sala de investigaciones del departamento de criminalística; la oficina de los detectives y policías nocturnos y llegó a una sala repleta de sillas baratas y de plástico. En el centro y delante de todo, allí se encontraba él. _Con la mirada ausente y su mente en cualquier lugar…_Con paso tranquilo, se acercó. Bordeó las filas traseras de sillas y se quedó a unas filas de distancia.

-¿Chris?- El castaño suspiró y volteó-¿Sucede algo?- _Si esa perra lunática lo acosó de nuevo…_

-No ha ido…- dijo, parpadeando dos veces.- Me llamó para hablarme, estaba en peligro de muerte, y no apareció-

_¿Quién?_

-Ha sido…

-Sí. Billy…

* * *

**¿Que les pareció? ¿Estuvo interesante? Espero que les haya gustado, enserio :DDDD**

**¿Opinión? ¿Critica? ¿Review? **

**Saludos!**

**Project Revolution**


End file.
